


Color Me Mine ~绘我真彩~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby love, Gandalf is their teacher, M/M, That's right, and it's precious, and they're in the same kindergarten class, and thorin's six, elves are the other kindergarten class, everything is precious, it's all fluff and sunshine, orcs are the 1st graders, smaug hordes crayons, so bilbo's five
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>惯例的文前唠叨，这个文几乎就是在出现EE版加长要有Bilbo童年身影的时候出现的，我觉得作者跟我们大家一样，被泄露的几章抓图萌碎了，每天都在可耻地想Bilbo多么天真可爱。我的小伙伴大瓦第一次听我说有这个文时非常不确定的提到一个切实的问题——无法想象大舅的童年摸样。我看作者和我们大家一样脑子里幼儿版大舅的摸样十分模糊，而且根深蒂固的觉得大舅肯定又是皱眉小朋友囧，于是后文中有大舅的POV说“妈妈说我思考问题的时候就会皱起眉，看起来是世界上最不幸福的小朋友”囧，大家体会一下。本文一方面是用来YY延展包里Bilbo小盆友的萌态，另一方面被不管什么年龄段都笨拙、愚蠢、固执的大舅蠢哭了。两个萌点希望大家能从中得到乐趣，最新章节是紧密联系万圣节的，可惜我没来得及秒杀出来，但是大家可以放心，我已经赶上了作者的进度，不日放出全文~轻轻期待，谢谢~~~</p><p>*作者说每一章的标题都是一种色彩的名称，于是文中所有标题logo都是按照章节命名的色彩名称绘制，希望能让大家更直观的感受到~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一、~  Cerulean蔚蓝 ~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Color Me Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009996) by [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerulean蔚蓝色，代表#1DACD6（HEx code），或者(29, 172, 214)（RGB）#

Thorin“橡木盾”Durin恋爱了。

有人会质疑，在六岁的年纪真的懂得这个陈诉的意义嘛！但是Thorin确实神魂颠倒、欣喜若狂、神采飞扬地恋爱了。

他对爱情了解一二，他的父亲喜欢跟他讲述第一次遇到Thorin母亲时的情景，他根本无法呼吸，所有空气离他而去，他的母亲是那么的美丽，难以置信的完美。他的母亲也喜欢给他讲睡前故事，那些沉浸在爱河中的人会为对方做什么。任何接近的情况。

Thorin可以把这些联系起来。

那个让Thorin一无反顾、如痴如狂、毫不避讳地宣布陷入爱河的人的名字，不是别人，就是Bilbo Baggins。一个月前转进Thorin班级的卷发、大眼睛男孩。

他——在Thorin的心里——是完美无缺的。

那个男孩站在班级前面——穿着整洁的运动鞋，露膝的卡其布短裤，衬衫外是一件亮绿色马甲——宣布，“我是Bilbo Baggins，从霍比屯搬来。我还有一颗松动的牙齿，看！”Thorin忘记了如何呼吸，他完全、彻底被迷住了。他惊奇地看着，Bilbo咧着嘴露出大大的笑脸，不断吹着气，好让他的牙齿跟着晃动。另一个男孩越过Thorin在他后面寻找座位时，他能感觉到自己的心在胸膛里飞快地跳动着，差一点儿就要跳出来了落进Bilbo小小的掌心里。

**************

“Dwalin，”某天午餐时Thorin一边在他的果汁盒子上挖洞一边说。

“嗯？”

“我恋爱了。”Thorin声明。如果不果断迈出一步，他将一无所有。

Dwalin吞下嘴里的PB & J三明治，“是嘛？你爱上谁了？”Dwalin问。

“Bilbo。”Thorin打开布丁杯说道。

Dwalin看向教室对面，仔细端详Bilbo，被提到的男孩正在欢乐地啃胡萝卜。Dwalin皱起鼻子，“但是他也太小了，如果你打算亲他，你会把他压坏的。”Dwalin思考着，“爸爸总是试图亲吻妈妈，但是她总是把他推开，她说爸爸是大怪兽，如果打算做任何聪明的事就会把她压扁。”他又咬了一口三明治。“我不知道为什么妈妈不希望爸爸聪明一点儿。”【1】

Thorin点点头，他不关心那些。跟Thorin（或者Dwalin）相比，Bilbo确实太瘦小了，几乎矮了一头。而Thorin自己经常被误以为是学前班的学生。Thorin憎恨会压坏Bilbo的可能。“我不介意。”最后Thorin承认，“我仍然爱他。”片刻后他补充道，“而且我没打算亲他，那很下流。”

Dwalin耸耸肩，结束他的午餐。“你打算告诉他？”

这个想法曾经出现在Thorin的脑海里一两次，但是他不知道该怎么做。“我应该嘛？”

“你必须那么做。”Dwalin建议，“这是法律规定的。”

很好，Thorin只是不得不告诉Bilbo。

*************************

间休时总是能在涂画桌那里找到Bilbo。是的，虽然他喜欢冒险，但是其他孩子都比他高大，而且他是新来的，他不知道该怎么交朋友。在他过去的学校，Bilbo跟同学们从小一起长大，他们都是他的邻居或者堂表亲。但是这里的孩子们非常令人恐惧。

所以当Grey先生宣布下课时，Bilbo向涂画桌走去，抓起一张纸，接着开始寻找彩色蜡笔。但是非常非常奇怪的是，蜡笔盒不见了。

Bilbo双手叉腰盯着空空的抽屉，蜡笔到哪里去了？

身后传来一声轻轻的咳嗽，Bilbo转过身，看见一个同学坐在涂画桌边，腿上放着整个蜡笔盒。“可以一起用吗？”Bilbo问，心想Thorin可能打算霸占所有颜色。这周早些时候，Smaug做过一样的事，Grey先生为此惩罚他留堂。

那个同学点了点头，Bilbo回以微笑，“我叫Bilbo。”Bilbo自我介绍，向另一个男孩伸出他圆滚滚的小手。

Thorin盯着伸出来的手掌，但是并没有按照Bilbo希望的那样握手。取而代之，他站起来鞠了个躬，“Thorin。”他答道，然后重新坐好，紧紧抓住蜡笔盒。

“我不是公主。”Bilbo坐下，气鼓鼓地说。他看看自己的白纸，然后看了眼蜡笔。“我可以要一支蓝色的吗？”

Thorin把手伸进盒子，抓出一支蓝色的蜡笔，滚到桌子对面。Bilbo捡起来皱起眉，“这不是蓝色。”Bilbo说。

“它是。”Thorin怒视着他。

“蓝色是更加——不是——我不需要这么深的蓝色。”Bilbo告诉Thorin。

Thorin挖进盒子，拿出另一支蓝色的蜡笔，Bilbo叹了口气。Thorin瞪大眼，难道他又拿错了？他把那支扔回盒子里，又找了另外一支。Bilbo摇摇头，Thorin不知道竟然有那么多不同种类的蓝色。

Bilbo拿起他的图画纸，坐在Thorin身边。在蜡笔盒里翻来找去，终于找到了他需要的蓝色。“这个才是。”Bilbo告诉Thorin，他拿过蜡笔，在纸上画了两个圆圈。

他把蜡笔放回盒子里，又抓起一支棕色的。

“你在画什么？”Thorin问，伸过头想看清楚Bilbo的画。

Bilbo用他的胳膊挡住画纸，对Thorin做了个鬼脸。“这是惊喜。”Bilbo带着雀跃小声说。

Bilbo时不时抓几支蜡笔，专心地画画，Thorin坐在那看着看。他沉浸在惊奇之中，Bilbo Baggins就在他身边。他没打算偷走蜡笔，他只是想跟Bilbo说话。而现在他们是朋友了。

总而言之，这个任务算是圆满完成了。

除了Thorin还没告诉Bilbo他爱他之外。

“Bilbo。”Thorin突然说，双手紧紧握住蜡笔盒。

“什么？”Bilbo问，在他的聚精会神画画的时候，小舌头伸出唇外。

Thorin吞咽着，“没事。”他泄气了。

间休剩下的时间里，他们一直沉默地坐着，唯一的声响是Bilbo拿起、放下蜡笔的声音，以及蜡笔擦过纸张的沙沙声。

“完成了！”Bilbo微笑着宣布，把手中的蜡笔砰的一声放在桌上。

他拿起他的画，上面是两个亲密的小男孩，一个是Bilbo，另一个是Thorin。画里的Bilbo挂着大大的微笑，黄色的卷发，还有一双过大的脚；Thorin有一头浓密的黑发，蓝眼睛，皱着眉。

“是我和你。”Bilbo解释说，“你喜欢吗？”

Thorin只能无言地点点头。“我——我爱——爱它。”最后终于结结巴巴地说出口。

Bilbo因为他的肯定得意洋洋，把手里的画递给Thorin。“你可以留着它。”

“谢谢你。”Thorin惊奇地说。

Bilbo裂嘴笑着，“明天你也会跟我一起画画吗？”Bilbo问，羞涩染红了他的脸蛋。

Thorin只能像哑巴一样木讷地点点头，看着Bilbo兴奋得直拍手，最后还给了他一个大大的拥抱。

Thorin一直呆站在那里像生了根一样，即使在Bilbo离开、Grey先生宣布间休结束以后。但是Thorin一点儿也不关心周围的情况。

Bilbo给了他一个抱抱，是给他哦。

明天，Thorin也要给Bilbo画一张图。然后他要告诉Bilbo他爱他。如果明天不行，他还有余生所有的间休。

Thorin对自己点点头，这是个完美的计划。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Papa always tries to kiss Ma but she shoves him away cause she says Papa is a big monster that’ll squash her if he tries anything smart.大家都明白这句话真实的意思，我就拿出来给你们体会一下，不直白地翻译了囧


	2. 二、~  Bittersweet 棕红（苦樂參半）~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *作者说每一章的标题都是一种色彩的名称，bittersweet在美术中解释是a medium brownish reddish orange color 一种带着橘红色的浅棕色，实在没找到确切的中文，希望知道的基友指正~而这个词更普标的用法是形容一种复杂的情绪，刚好跟大舅的心情切合，于是保留着苦乐参半这个词~*

Bilbo面带微笑挤进Dwalin和Thorin中间的座位，砰的一声坐了下来。

Bofur瞪大眼；Nori一脸幸灾乐祸唯恐天下不乱的表情，给了Gloin的脑袋一肘，后者正在桌子底下系鞋带，他希望所有人都能看到即将发生的混乱。怪诞的寂静突然侵袭了整个餐桌。

“嗨。”Bilbo一边向大家问候，一边从他的大黄蜂午餐盒里拿出一个三明治。

Dwalin了然地看了Thorin一眼，后者完全无视了他的朋友。Thorin心里像有一个混合着紧张和兴奋的球。Bilbo在这里！像每天发生一样自然地坐在Thorin旁边，而且没有丝毫犹豫。如果Bilbo能够永远跟他一起吃午餐，Thorin会爱死这个决定。

“你在干什么？”Bofur脱口而出，一边靠过来盯着Bilbo从午餐盒里拿出的食物看。

Bilbo停下手，看看其他男孩。哦，不。他是不是做错什么了？他转身面向盯着他三明治的Thorin，Thorin憋了Bilbo一眼，然后温柔地微笑起来，Bilbo这才放松下来。

Thorin尴尬地轻轻喉咙，解释说，“是我让他跟我一起吃饭的。”然后他对朋友们怒目而视，带着“你们谁敢有意见”的清楚暗示。

之后，Bilbo被吸纳进他们的小团体中自然不成问题。Bilbo因为Bofur的笑话哈哈大笑，在Nori偷他的纸杯蛋糕时向他扔胡萝卜；他说Dwalin是抱抱怪兽，津津有味地听Gloin讲述他的宠物兔宝宝。最重要的是，他给了Thorin一块饼干，没有给其他任何人，只给了他一个人。Thorin珍惜地咽下每一口。

一开始，Thorin非常开心，他知道Bilbo毫无疑问会得到所有人的喜爱。或许不像Thorin那么爱他，但是已经足够了。然后很快，一种奇怪的情感淹没了他，如果Bilbo像Thorin喜欢他那样喜欢其他人怎么办。

“你还好吗？”Bilbo一边把午餐盒放回自己的储物格里一边关切地问，Thorin无声地点点头。

“你确定？”Bilbo怀疑地说，眯起眼担忧地看着Thorin。

Thorin吞咽着，他不能让Bilbo不爱他。“我——”Thorin说。他在嗓子里低声嘶吼，为什么他就是说不出口？这是件简单的事，本来应该很简单。“我——”他重复道。Thorin摇了摇头，“我们去画画。”他喃喃地说，抓起Bilbo的手，拉着他去画图桌。

我•爱•你。

这一点儿都不难。Thorin经常对他的妈妈、爸爸、祖母说，为什么对Bilbo开口会变得那么难？

因为他画画得很棒、他分享自己的饼干，而且还有漂亮的笑容，Thorin在心里默默补充道。

“Thorin？”被叫到的男孩停下脑内活动低头看向Bilbo，他正紧张地动来动去。“如果你不想，不用非得去画画。”Bilbo小声说。

哦，不。Thorin的妈妈经常告诉过Thorin，他用力思考的时候会紧皱着眉头，看起来就像世界上最不幸福的男孩。Thorin完全可以想象Bilbo是怎么想他的。“不！”Thorin喊道。

留在教室里的孩子都转过头盯着他们俩瞧，Thorin觉得自己的脸变成粉色了，但是他坚持瞪回去，暗示谁有意见就出来单挑。没有一个人有足够的勇气。

他们立刻别开眼，Thorin重新把注意力转到Bilbo身上，他正用棕色的大眼睛盯着他。“我想去画画。”Thorin继续道，他帮Bilbo拉出一把椅子，然后跑去取回蜡笔，放在他们的桌子上。“我真的想。”Thorin坚持说。

*************

“Bilbo。”

“什么？”Bilbo从蜡笔盒里抓出一根蜡笔，问道。

Thorin吞了口唾沫。就是现在。他深吸一口气，张开嘴。

“蜡笔！”

Bilbo缩回手，目瞪口呆地看着抢走蜡笔盒的红头发男孩。“还给我。”Bilbo站起来跺着脚说。

“这是我的蜡笔。”Smaug对Bilbo嘘声说，随后他回到休息角，把满满的蜡笔盒一把摔在地上。

Thorin气的头发里都立起来了，他要去揍Smaug。他要打断他的腿，可能会严重到为此进监狱。但即使进监狱也是值得的，只要能让微笑再次回到Bilbo的脸上。

Thorin发出一声咆哮，一步步向Smaug走去，但是他没走出去几步。

“别去。”Bilbo抓住他的胳膊叫住他，把Thorin牢牢地定在原地。

“他抢走了蜡笔。”Thorin争辩道，更不用说他还打断了Thorin的告白。如果他不尽快告诉Bilbo，警察很可能在他没有宣布自己的爱情以前就把他带走。Thorin宁可为了捍卫自己的爱人而进监狱，也不愿意继续隐藏自己的情感。

“我们应该告诉Grey先生。”Bilbo坚定地抓着他建议道。

Thorin撅起嘴，双手抱臂。“我不会打小报告的。”

“我们不是去打小报告。”Bilbo耐心地解释。

“我们是。”Thorin抱怨说。

Bilbo叹了口气，抓着Thorin的手把他拉到外面，Grey先生所在的地方。他们本来还有一个助教，但是R先生在照看孩子方面不怎么可靠。在这样的非常时刻，他正在跟Gloin一起逗弄他们班饲养的刺猬——Sebastian，根本没有注意到绘图桌边发生的对峙。

“Grey先生，”Bilbo叫道，Thorin沉默地跟在后面。“Smaug又把蜡笔抢走了。”

Bilbo对Grey先生讲完事情发生的经过，才终于把Thorin从白日梦（Bilbo握着他的手真是棒极了，他的手真漂亮，那么柔软，而且跟Bilbo离得那么近，Thorin注意到他闻起来像苹果）里拉了出来。

“——然后他把蜡笔摔在地板上，滚得到处都是。”Thorin哼了一声，“Bilbo没有蜡笔根本没法画画。”他眼中含着期望怒视着他们的老师，Grey先生咯咯笑着弄乱了Thorin的头发。

“我会跟Drake先生谈谈，Thorin小朋友。”Grey先生向男孩们保证，他从座位上站起身，“别担心，先生们。”

他向教室方向走去，Thorin非常愿意跟着一起去，但是他再次被拉了回去。Thorin低头看向他和Bilbo拉着的手，能感觉到自己的脸再次变成了粉红色。

“抱歉。”Bilbo惊叫一声，打算放开Thorin的手。

Thorin紧紧握住那只手，他不打算现在就放开。“我喜欢握着你的手。”Thorin脱口而出。

Bilbo大笑起来，Thorin从未觉得如此无助，言语完全离他而去，即使在拼写考试只写出三个单词的时候也没有这么绝望过。他甩开Bilbo的手，跑进教室，Bilbo叫他的名字时也没有停下来。

傻瓜、傻瓜、傻瓜。Thorin坐在自己的座位上，脸朝下趴在桌子上。Bilbo当然不会回报他的爱情。Thorin又笨拙又木讷，但是Bilbo却那么完美。

“Thorin。”身后传来一声轻柔的呼唤，Thorin没有答话。他不想看到Bilbo。他感到Bilbo推了推他的肩膀，他还是没有抬头。“Thorin。”

“走开。”Thorin命令道。

“不。”

Thorin抬起头，映入眼帘的是一个愁眉苦脸的Bilbo。“我不想跟你说话。”

Thorin说的是谎话，他低下头重新面对桌子。

“真糟糕。”Bilbo对他说，“因为我想跟你说话。”

Thorin的心里有蝴蝶在煽动翅膀，但是他压住妥协的冲动。

“你嘲笑我。”Thorin含糊地说。

“我笑是因为我很高兴。”Bilbo说。

高兴？Thorin转过头睁开眼，Bilbo对他咧着嘴笑。“我也喜欢跟你拉手。”Bilbo承认道，他的耳朵也变成了粉红色。

Thorin从座位上跳起来。“真的？”他感到十分惊讶。

Bilbo点点头，Thorin再也无法压抑心中的鼓动。“Bilbo，我爱——”

“现在跟几位绅士道歉，年轻的Smaug。”Grey先生打断了Thorin的告白。

“抱歉。”Smaug不情愿地挤出一句。

“没关系。”Bilbo答道，Thorin只是瞪着他。Grey先生叹了口气，让Smaug去角落里反省，然后他宣布间休结束。Bilbo对Thorin露出微笑，然后冲回他的座位，其他同学也陆续回到各自的位置。

Thorin沉进他的椅子，头垂在桌子上。

“有什么不对？”Dwalin问。

“每件事都不对。”

“哦，”Dwalin说，“我能帮上忙嘛？”

“不能。”Thorin告诉他，随后坐起来局促不安地看了眼Bilbo。“我必须独立完成。”


	3. 三、~ Pink Sherbert 肉粉~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sherbert通常指牛奶冻，类似蛋白胨/鱼胶+牛奶做的果冻；还有一个大家比较熟悉的用法Lemon Sherbert，HP中邓布利多教授最爱的一种麻瓜零食“柠檬雪宝”； Pink Sherbert这种色彩在2000年以前叫做Brink Pink（荧光桃粉），代表#F78FA7（HEx code），或者(247, 143, 167)（RGB）*
> 
> 你相信牙仙嘛~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的note：故事从Thorin的角度描述世界，所以我们不会给成人们一一命名，他叫Belladonna为Bilbo妈妈，自己的妈妈为妈妈囧……但是我不想一直这么用，所以我给Thorin的母亲一个名字，即Freya。好吧，我的想象力匮乏囧。

“抓住你了！”Bilbo一边喊一边向秋千跑去，Thorin赶忙追了上去。

其他孩子已经被接走了，只有Bilbo和Thorin的父母迟迟没有出现。实际上，钟走过三点十分的时候Grey先生本来应该把他们这些掉队者送到临时看护那里，但是他非常愿意自己照看孩子们。

更不必说，他确定Thorin会全心全意保护Bilbo不被其他孩子欺负，他不禁为这个想法笑出声来。

Grey先生放他们在操场上玩耍，两个男孩立刻开始了捉人游戏。

Bilbo绕着秋千架跑，他的笑声响亮、无忧无虑，相比之下Thorin还是带着他的标志表情——一脸的毅然决然。Thorin没有任何放松的打算。

“你抓不到我。”Bilbo回过头大喊，没有注意到鞋带松开了，于是他绊了一脚，脸向下摔进木屑里。

Thorin立刻冲了过去，拉着Bilbo坐起来，查看他是否受了伤。“你还好吗？”Thorin问，“受伤了吗？伤到哪里了？”他摸摸Bilbo的腿，注意到膝盖上有些擦伤。他抓起Bilbo的手，皱眉看着上面满布的划痕。

“我没事。”Bilbo告诉他，试图把Thorin推开，但是Thorin坚定不渝地抓着他不放。他怎么能这么愚蠢？Bilbo受伤了，全都是他的错。

Thorin摇摇头，坚持道，“你一点儿都不好。”然后继续把插在Bilbo膝盖上的木屑挑出来。

“哦。”

Thorin抬起头，因为眼前的景象变得满脸煞白。“Bilbo！”他喊道，握住Bilbo的脸蛋，惊恐地盯着Bilbo嘴边的血迹。

Bilbo拉下Thorin的手，遮住自己的嘴。“我想我的牙掉了！”Bilbo解释说，手指比了比掉了牙的地方。他露出大大的微笑，原本那颗松动牙齿的位置变成了一个空洞。

“疼吗？”Thorin惊奇地问，他的担忧被新发现带走了。Thorin到现在还没有任何一颗牙出现松脱的迹象，这是他最敏感的问题。

Bilbo摇摇头。“米有。”他颤颤巍巍地站起来，拍了拍裤子上的土。流血不完全是糟糕的事，现在看来Thorin交好运了。只是摔倒让Bilbo弄脏了脸蛋。“我的牙哪里去了？”Bilbo问。

牙！Thorin急忙站起来，开始搜索事故现场。对他来说此刻世界上最重要的事就是不要让牙仙找Bilbo的麻烦。“你吞下去了吗？”Thorin问，没有停下手上挖木屑的动作。

Bilbo难以置信地盯着Thorin。“有那个可能吗？”他结结巴巴地说。

“张开嘴。”Thorin告诉他，Bilbo依言照做，Thorin凑过去看了看Bilbo的喉咙。“我什么都没看见。”他说。

他撤回身，摸摸Bilbo的肚子，Bilbo拍掉Thorin的手。“停下。”

“你的肚子疼吗？”Thorin问。

Bilbo摇摇头，“我没感到不舒服。”Bilbo答道，他又拍拍自己的肚子。“把牙吞下去会怎样？”

“我曾经把苹果核吞下去过。”Thorin向他吐露自己的秘密。“我爸爸说我的肚子里会长出一颗大树，但是最后什么都没长出来。”他又拍了拍Bilbo的肚子。“你认为你会长出一颗牙树嘛？”

Bilbo的脸皱了起来，下唇颤抖，眼里充满水气。Thorin突然恐慌起来，他都做了什么！他可能做了最糟糕的事，他把Bilbo弄哭了。他甚至不知道是否存在牙树。

“别哭！”Thorin恳求道，他抓起Bilbo的手，自己的眼里也聚起一汪水。他不想看到Bilbo掉眼泪，Bilbo即坚强又勇敢。全都是Thorin的错，只要他还活着，他发誓再也不玩捉人游戏了，Bilbo就是见证人。

“牙仙再也不会来了。”Bilbo抽抽鼻子，泪水在眼眶里打转。

Thorin的心里隐隐作痛，过去两周，Bilbo每天都兴致勃勃地不断地讲到牙仙，前几天还画了一张牙仙的画。Bilbo等待牙仙到来的时刻等了那么久，然后现在他却无法在漫长的等待后得到任何回报。Thorin万分确定，他一辈子都不会再玩捉人游戏了。

“牙仙不是会魔法吗？”Thorin满怀希望地问，希望或许牙仙能够知道牙在Bilbo的肚子里。“也许他能帮你取出来。”

Bilbo的脸上再次挂起笑容，他紧紧地抱住了Thorin。“你是对的！”好半天他都沉浸在快乐中，上蹿下跳手舞足蹈，过了一阵他拍拍自己的肚子说，“你哪儿跑不了。”

“Bilbo！Thorin！”Grey先生呼唤他们，两个男孩这才注意到他们的妈妈正等着他们。

他们循声转过头，非常高兴看到自己的母亲，Bilbo一路抓着Thorin的手，边跑边喊，“妈妈！”Thorin抬头敬畏地看到了Bilbo妈妈，她跟Bilbo一样漂亮，能见到她Thorin感到三生有幸。

“妈妈，”Bilbo继续道，没有注意到Thorin想尽量降低存在感。“这是Thorin，我最好的朋友。”

Bilbo妈妈对他微笑着问好时，Thorin吞了下口水。“你好，Thorin，我经常听到你的事。”

Thorin一言不发鞠了个躬，“嗨，”Thorin不安地动了动脚，眼睛到处乱看就是不敢放在Bilbo妈妈和小Bilbo身上。

Thorin听到他的妈妈大笑着说，“他总是给别人鞠躬，我想是因为我给他讲太多童话故事的缘故。”

“这是你的妈妈？”Bilbo对着Thorin的耳朵说，他点点头把Bilbo拉得更近。

“妈妈，”Thorin开口，“这是Bilbo，他……”非常漂亮、完美、可爱、不可思议。

“我们是最好的朋友。”Bilbo替他说完。

Thorin点点头。最好的朋友。

“很高兴见到你，Bilbo。”

“我的牙掉了！”Bilbo大声说，露出大大的微笑，好让所有人清楚地看到掉了牙的空洞。

Bilbo妈妈蹲下来，擦了擦Bilbo的嘴角。“这是血嘛？”她问，Bilbo至少还知道内疚。她叹了口气，抱起Bilbo。Bilbo挥挥手，他的妈妈说：“我们等会儿来搞清楚。”随后他们走开了。

Thorin心不在焉地挥挥手，他希望Bilbo不会因为他惹上麻烦。

坐车回家的路上，Thorin被他的妹妹缠住了，她发现了一种新游戏，用娃娃捶打Thorin。Thorin一路上都在想牙仙到底能不能把牙齿从肚里里拿出来。

“妈妈。”Thorin问。

“什么？”

“等我的牙掉了的时候，我能把它给Bilbo吗？”

Freya从后视镜里认真地看了一眼她的儿子。“你不想从牙仙那里得到硬币了？”

Thorin耸耸肩，“Bilbo更需要它，他不能实现自己的愿望，因为他把牙吞下去了。”

Freya暗自轻笑起来，这个Bilbo一定非常特别。“好吧。”

************

第二天，Bilbo掏出一个闪闪发光的崭新硬币。“她拿到了！”他解释说，“我写了封信——妈妈帮忙写的，但是大部分是我写的——然后她收到信，找到了牙，她给我留下了这个！”

“那很好！”Thorin微笑着，有点遗憾牙仙真的会魔法。他真的希望能把自己的牙齿给Bilbo。

“拿着。”Bilbo告诉他。

Thorin目瞪口呆，摇了摇头，推开Bilbo伸过来的手。“不，”他争辩道，“那是你的。”

“我得到两个。”Bilbo告诉他，从口袋里掏出另外一个硬币。“我告诉牙仙，没有你她根本就拿不到我的牙，然后她给了我两个，所以我想把这个送给你。”

一阵暖意从Thorin的胸中扩散，一直温暖到他的手指和脚趾。牙仙是整个广大世界里最善良的仙女。“谢谢你。”Thorin低声说。

“即使只有一个我也会给你的，”Bilbo离开去收拾储物格里的午餐盒前告诉Thorin。

这天剩下的时间里Thorin的脑袋一直都轻飘飘的，好像飘在云雾里，他甚至没有注意Nori在数学测试时抄了他的答案。

  
Notes:  
You guys don't realize what this story is doing to me. I wrote half of this chapter when I was supposed to be reading for my linguistics class, and then wrote the other half in my linguistics class. And now I'm supposed to be writing a four page paper on the mise en scene in three John Ford films. But these two dorks just keep attacking me at the most inopportune times. (if i was to write about the hobbit, i would totally be getting an A on this paper).


	4. 四、~ Tickle Me Pink 勾心粉~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tickle Me Pink代表#FC89AC（HEx code），或者(252, 137, 172)（RGB），是1993年ClevverTV 名人 Joslyn Davis在一次节目中命名的，是一种浅一些的玫粉，字面意思是令人心痒难耐，于是就编了这个词囧*

Gandalf呷了口茶，手指伸向桌子上的蛋糕，沾了点上面的糖霜，飞快地把指尖舔得干干净净，因为甜蜜的口感满意地哼哼着。Gandalf靠上前，想试试另一块点心，突然有人猛地拍了他的手腕一把，Gandalf讪讪地收回手。

“没必要这样吧。”Gandalf喃喃地抱怨着，直勾勾地盯着蛋糕。

“男孩们回来以前绝对不可以。”Belladonna斥责道，塞给她的朋友一个马芬。“如果你在Bilbo之前吃掉一小块，他会撅着嘴面对你好几天。”

Gandalf咬了一口手里的甜点，一直念叨着味道多么美好。

“Baggins男孩们去哪儿了？”Gandalf问道，意识到家里缺少孩子气的咯咯笑声，以及更加低沉、好脾气的父亲附和的轻笑。

“他们去找合适的南瓜。”Belladonna带着微笑挑起眉。“Bilbo想刻少一颗牙的南瓜。”

Gandalf伸伸长腿，开心地咧着嘴。他教书有些年了，不但没有因为不断迎来的新面孔感到衰老，反而有种返老还童的感觉。现在他最好朋友的儿子在他的班级里……好吧，那让他觉得自己又变成一个年轻的小伙子，Bilbo像Belladonna还是他学生时一样聪明伶俐。

虽然那已经是很多年前的事情了，现在回想过去，他们到底是怎么成好朋友的？或许他没有自己想那么年轻。

“说到牙，”Gandalf开口道，“你觉得年轻的Thorin怎么样？”

Belladonna的手指在杯沿上来回摩挲。“有什么事是你没告诉我的，Gandalf？”她撅着嘴、皱起眉，Gandalf知道她肯定他知道什么，她一直都不好糊弄。

Gandalf装作世上最无辜的样子咳嗽了起来，打消她的疑虑。“我从来都不会八卦自己的学生。”

“我突然觉得是你引起那场塞车，才会造成我的迟到。”Belladonna取笑道。

“不可能。”Gandalf告诉他，“怎么可能，我当时正在照看你的男孩！”

“你照看的结果就是让他带着瘀伤、擦伤和血痕出现在我面前。”Belladonna告诉他。

前门砰地一声被撞开了，两人听到Bilbo蹦蹦跳跳热情的欢笑声。“妈妈！”他喊道，不理睬父亲责备他把泥踩得地板上到处都是。靴子落在地上传来一声闷响，几秒钟后Bilbo从厨房门口冒出来，穿着黄色的雨衣，顶着被雨水打湿的卷发，手里捧着一只小南瓜。“嗨，Grey先生，那是蛋糕吗？我能吃点儿吗？妈妈？”

“Bilbo，”Belladonna责备道，“站着别动。”她帮他脱下衣服，顺了顺头发，雨水落得地板上到处都是。

“真是精力充沛。”Bungo咕哝着，把一个巨大的南瓜放在厨房台面上。“晚上好，Gandalf。”

“妈妈，看！”Bilbo大喊，把手里的南瓜举到Belladonna眼前，父亲的出现提醒了他刚刚急着要给他母亲看。“这是给你的，我特地给你摘的。”

他爬上高脚凳，抱住他的南瓜，他的小胳膊甚至抱不下整个南瓜。“这个是我们的，对吧，爸爸？”

“是的。”Bungo告诉他，“擦干头发，我们要开始工作了。”Bilbo跑出房间，Bungo带着一脸筋疲力尽的表情，赶忙跟了上去，“穿上鞋。”厨房再次恢复安静。

“他真是充分活力。”Gandalf说。

Belladonna叹了口气。“我不知道你怎么办到的。”

“多年磨练的耐心。”

她拿起拖把，开始清理地板。一点儿都不能耽搁，因为她知道Bilbo绝对不会穿上鞋。她可不想让他的袜子也踩湿了。

“有些寻常。”Gandalf自言自语。

“什么？”Belladonna问道。

Gandalf摇摇头，一边清理思绪一边自言自语，没有意识到他并不是一个人。“他们的友谊，Thorin和Bilbo之间。”Gandalf突然清醒过来，“Thorin是个非常不一样的孩子，他总是皱眉独自坐在桌边，告诉他的朋友们做什么。但是Bilbo跟他完全不一样。”

Belladonna大笑起来，“他们俩这种古怪的组合也吓了我一跳。”

“我想Thorin被你的男孩迷住了。”

“好吧，我想这句话对Bilbo也适用。”Belladonna评论说，她把拖把放在一边，拍拍巨大的南瓜。“他不断告诉我Thorin有多么不可思议，你应该看看他给牙仙写的信。”

“我肯定那封信很可爱。”Gandalf完全同意她的观点。

“我想或许两人可以一起过万圣节。”Belladonna对他说，“我还给Freya打了电话，把一切准备好。我们刚刚搬来，不知道有哪些糖果点。而且能交几个年纪相当的朋友也不错，当然除了已有的朋友之外。”

“当然，”Gandalf说，“Bilbo一定会兴奋地跳起来。”

“还没告诉他，”Belladonna说，“我怕他兴奋得睡不着觉。”

Bilbo再次冲进厨房，毛衣袖卷到胳膊肘上，运动鞋没系带，手里拿着一大卷旧报纸。他爬上高脚凳，把报纸围在南瓜周围。一准备好，他就开始兴奋地拍南瓜，上上下下乱打一通。

“是啊，”Gandalf沉思，“我非常理解你的意思。”

******************

Frerin和Thorin坐在厨房桌边，年纪大些的男孩俯首忙着他的家庭作业，Frerin在一边看着。

Thorin停住笔，盯着Frerin。“走开。”

“不。”Frerin答道，匆匆靠过去想看看Thorin在做什么。

“妈妈！”Thorin喊道，“叫Frerin走开！”

Thrain抱着睡眼朦胧的Dis出现在门口。“男孩们，”他责备说，“别打了。”

“Frerin不让我做作业。”Thorin告诉他的父亲。

Thrain摸摸他的头发，多么希望今天不是礼拜四。为什么Freya非要周四表演？他根本没准备好处理三个孩子。这样的时候并不多，他感谢马哈尔赐给他一个能干漂亮的完美妻子。只有他一个人一定会天下大乱。

“我要出去玩，”Frerin抱怨着，“Thorin说我们要出去玩。”

“我说你必须等等。”Thorin解释，带着显而易见的恼怒。弟弟妹妹到底有什么用？他们除了捣乱什么都不干。

“你不能陪他玩一会儿吗？”Thrain恳求道，“不管怎么说，你的作业周五之前完成就好了。”

Thorin痛苦地叹了口气。“好吧。”他咬紧牙关，阖上作业。Frerin拍拍手，跳下椅子，毫无疑问向游戏室跑去。

“也带上Dis，嗯？”Thrain问道，说着把Dis放在地板上。

Thorin点点头，握住Dis的手，带着她走出房间。“呼。”她开心地咯咯笑着。

Thorin走进游戏室，发现他的小弟弟正在乐高盒子里翻来翻去。Dis摇摇摆摆向他走去，嘭地一声坐在地板上，拿起一块浅黄色的乐高积木放进嘴里。Thorin坐在两个孩子中间，一边向Frerin说明一边把积木收拾在一起。

他心不在焉地想Bilbo是否有兄弟姐妹，如果他没有，那么他真是太幸运了。并不是说Thorin不爱Frerin和Dis，只是有些时候，比如现在，他不得不把自己正在忙的事情放在一边，照看他们俩。

Dis很快厌倦了乐高积木，决定玩Thorin的头发代替。她抓抓拍拍，小手推了推Thorin的脸蛋。他轻轻试着让她放开他，但只是成功地把她的注意力转移到他的脸上。她大笑起来，一边咯咯笑一边亲他的脸，留下一串湿哒哒的口水印。

Frerin嫉妒Dis夺去了哥哥全部的注意，于是把Dis推开，向她肚子上吐了个泡泡。

大约十几分钟以后Freya和Thrain走进游戏室，看见两个儿子追着Dis满屋跑，时而抓住他，搔她的痒，亲吻她的鼻子，把泡泡吹到她的胳膊上。【1】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】raspberries本意是木莓，这里我非常荣幸把一种非常恶心的游戏介绍给大家，而非常不幸的是，我的小伙伴们到了高中还在玩这个恶心的游戏囧。raspberries就是用口水吹泡泡，说起来简单学起来还是很难的，让口水在舌尖形成泡沫很简单，但是以完整形态脱离出去，能够飞达目的地是很有技术难度的。幸运的是，我一直没能学会……


	5. 五、 ~ Pumpkin: I 南瓜橙 I ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家的年龄介绍：  
> Thorin, Bilbo, Bofur, Nori, Gloin, Dwalin -幼儿园生  
> Bombur – 学前班  
> Bifur, Dori – 二年生  
> Oin, Balin – 三年生  
> Ori – 2岁、 Frerin – 3岁、Dis - 1岁（于是没有Fili和Kili咯囧）

自从Thorin走进教室以后，Dwalin足足捧腹大笑了五分钟，笑到眼泪横流，差点喘不过气。

Thorin只是站在那里任他取笑，脸红的发烫。

他恳求过妈妈不要给他穿这身衣服，他可以穿去年那套。但是他的母亲坚持要做，而Thorin不是一个会跟自己母亲对着干的孩子。

所以他穿上这套服装——他母亲辛苦做出来的——然后抱怨了几分钟才对着镜头露出微笑。一旦拍好照片，Thorin就冲进车里，把脸藏了起来。他永远都别想摆脱这件事，而且从Dwalin疯狂的笑声，同样证明了这点，Thorin知道，肯定会没完没了。

“你是个鸭子！”Dwalin终于从濒死的笑声中挤出一个完整的句子。

“我是唐老鸭。”Thorin维持着他仅剩的一点尊严，提醒他的朋友，带着帝王般的气势整了整头上的帽子。

他的母亲喜欢做系列服装，前一年，Thorin是伍迪，Dwalin是巴斯光年，那很有趣，也激动人心。但是今年，好吧，今年他想要把整个家族都包含进来，如果几个小的是老鼠一家，那么Thorin就必须是鸭子。

他头上戴着一顶蓝色的海军帽，身上是一件帅气的海魂衫（唐老鸭的），下身是一条黄色的短裤。但是最卓越的成就是他母亲做的鸭子屁股，全部用羽毛制成，同时也使得Thorin走起路来摇摇摆摆的。是他母亲的成就，但也是Thorin被耻笑的源头。

Bilbo看到他的时候会怎么想！哦，太羞耻了！

Thorin忍不住嫉妒地盯着Dwalin的警察制服，为什么Talia阿姨没给Dwalin穿这么可笑的衣服？命运对我太不公平了。

他摇摇摆摆挪向自己的桌子，一屁股坐在座位上，避免和同学有任何眼神接触。他可以听到Dwalin和Bofur在他们的储物格边向着他的方向窃窃私语，Thorin的脸变得更热了，今天将成为史上最糟糕的万圣节。

“Thorin！”突然传来一声甜蜜的呼唤，随后一个小小的身影出现在Thorin的视野里，小胳膊紧紧缠在他身上。Bilbo松开手，脸上带着兴奋的红晕。“你是唐老鸭！”他大喊，端详着Thorin的衣服。

“是的。”Thorin低声说，盯着Bilbo好像他是世界上仅存的人类。而且对于此刻的Thorin来说，没有什么能比Bilbo更真实、更重要。

Bilbo的卷发被染成明亮的红色，烫成打卷的细辫子一直垂到脸上，头顶是一个白色的海军帽，身上穿一件红、白、蓝交错的格子衬衫，硕大的蓝色蝴蝶结从白色的衬衫领子下一直垂到胸口。他的高腰短裤一直垂到小腿，露出下面红白条的长袜。眼前的一切让Thorin心跳加速，Bilbo脸上和鼻子上画的红点更是让Thorin相信Bilbo是个易碎的娃娃，特别需要他的保护。

“有人吗？”Bilbo在Thorin的眼前摆摆手问道，“哈咯咯咯！”

Thorin清清喉咙，“你是什么？”他问道，希望Bilbo能忘掉他的失态。

“拉格蒂•安迪！”他喊道，在Thorin面前转了一圈，好让他看清楚。“妈妈的拉格蒂•安迪！”【1】

“看起来不错，Bilbo。”Bofur取笑道，伸出胳膊搂住他的肩膀。

Bilbo羞红了脸，“谢谢。”

Thorin瞪了眼Bofur，后者回给他一个懒洋洋的微笑。

“孩子们。”Grey先生喊道，他的声音在教室里回响，巫师斗篷在身后飞舞。“回到自己的座位上，开始——”他戏剧性地顿了一下——“上课。”

Bofur赶忙跑开了，他的木乃伊绷带在身后拖拉着。Dwalin拍拍Thorin的后背，再次爆出一阵大笑。这身服装真是太过分了。

“哦！”Dwalin突然大喊一声，抱着一条腿跳起来，Bilbo吐吐舌头，然后跑回自己的座位，脸上带着得意的笑容。“他踢我。”Dwalin低声抱怨着。

“很好。”Thorin答道。

*******************

Dwalin一整天都在尽量避免靠近Bilbo，他那么小，但是知道踢哪儿最疼。

午餐时，谁要是敢嘲笑Thorin，就会得到Bilbo凶猛的瞪视。但是他也称赞了朋友们的装扮。

他觉得Nori的海盗装很生动可怕，Gloin是带着伤痕的吸血鬼，非常勉强地承认Dwalin的警服也相当不错。Bilbo还喜欢Bofur的木乃伊装扮，虽然多半时间里绑带都松松垮垮地缠在Bofur的腿上。

那天晚上Thorin从学校回到家里，他的心情没有离开的时候那么暴躁了。Bilbo喜欢Thorin的装扮，他还按照两人今天各自的角色给他们俩画了画，画上的小人手拉着手，各自提着一个装满糖果的南瓜。总之，差不多是完美的一天。

****************

“不行。”Thorin制止Dis。“不能放进嘴里。”他轻轻拿开老鼠耳朵——是她之前从自己头上拿下来的，把他沾满口水的手在自己衬衫上擦了擦。Dis捏捏自己的鼻子。

Frerin站在镜子前，欣赏自己的打扮，无视Thorin让他带上手套的恳求。他还在跟Dis奋战，小女孩拒绝安静地坐在那里。

****************

“……伍德街，知道了。”Freya对着电话说，在便签簿上写下地址。“我们很快就到，一会儿见。”她站起身抓过自己的外套，看看了表。“好了孩子们，”她喊道，“快要迟到了。”

她捡起孩子们进屋时扔下的外套，进了客厅看到Frerin红着眼框直抽鼻子，Thorin的羽毛乱成一团，她夸张地叹了口气。

“怎么了？”Freya问道，拿掉Dis的老鼠耳朵，给她戴上一顶帽子。

“没事。”Frerin咕哝着穿上夹克，Thorin带着气恼的表情帮他拉上拉锁。

Freya期待地看着Thorin。他穿上黄色的雨靴，希望他的母亲把整个事都忘掉，但是她可没那么好对付。“Frerin不想穿衣服。”Thorin解释说，“所以我给他穿上了。”

“只有手套。”Frerin喊道，抬起他的手。“他弄疼我了。”他抽抽鼻子，把手腕捧在胸口摇晃着。

“骗子。”Thorin小声抱怨着。

“Thorin，道歉。Frerin，听你哥哥的话。”Freya告诉他们，然后把他们带出了门。

*******************

Bilbo坐在父母的床上，对着他的爸爸咯咯直笑，后者怎么也系不上裤子的纽扣。“我不知道为什么扣不上。”Bungo小声嘀咕着，Bilbo大笑着在床上滚来滚起。

“Corduroy只有一个扣子，爸爸。”Bilbo只说了一句，Bungo就跳上床开始搔Bilbo的痒。【2】

“我知道。”他说。

门铃响起来，Belladonna跑去应门，笑声充满整个屋子。“嗨，”她招呼等在外面的Freya，“你们能来真是太好了。”

“我也很高兴。”Freya答道，“抱歉，我把他们都带来了。”Belladonna看了看Freya身后，只看到她之前说过的三个孩子。记得Freya说她有个大家族……

Belladonna赶忙把Freya和孩子们让进屋，十月的天气让他们阵阵发抖，“没关系，我们不觉得打扰，这是一定的。”

“停下。”Bilbo边喊边从卧室跑出来，砰地一声撞上他妈妈的腿，“告诉爸爸停下来。”他咯咯笑着，胳膊护住肚子。

“Bilbo，”Belladonna说，“礼貌。”

他抬起头疑惑地看着她，随后才注意到围在四周的客人。他重新站好，露出微笑，热情地挥挥手。“嗨！”眼神扫过人群，直到落在Thorin身上，这时Bilbo整个人都亮了起来。他的笑容变得更加明媚，“Thorin！”他高兴地尖叫起来。

Thorin害羞地回以微笑，与此同时他的弟弟惊奇地盯着他。

********************

Bilbo在空中挥着手臂，第一百次问相同的问题。“Dwalin的哥哥是Balin，那个牛仔。Bofur的弟弟是南瓜，名字叫Bombur。他的哥哥是Bifur，是那个骷髅。Gloin的哥哥是马里奥，他的名字叫Ointment。Nori有个哥哥叫Dori，他是弗兰肯斯坦，还有个叫Ori的弟弟，是个恐龙。你的弟弟妹妹是米奇和米妮，他们的名字是Frerin和Dis，对吗？”

“对。”Thorin肯定他的问题，很高兴他的妈妈和Bilbo妈妈让他们选择捣蛋搭档时，Bilbo立刻抓起他的手，而且再也没有放开。Dwalin走到Thorin身边，对Thorin得意的微笑嗤之以鼻。

Dwalin挑起一边眉毛，Thorin稍微有点儿泄气。他还没告诉Bilbo他爱他，但是他还有时间。Dwalin摇摇头，Thorin皱起眉。不管怎么说，Dwalin到底是怎么知道的？他向Dwalin摇摇头，希望他知趣点儿，走开烦别人去。

“我没看出来他哪里特别。”Dori小声对Nori说，“我想他应该……更高大。”

Nori茫然地点点头，趁Dori不注意撕开一块Jolly Rancher的糖纸，偷偷放进Ori的嘴里。“我喜欢Bilbo。”Nori告诉他，“他很和善。

“但是他太……快乐。””

Gloin大声笑起来，拍了拍Dori的后背。“Bilbo也不是一直都在傻乐。”Dori对Gloin皱起鼻子，后者一说话就从缺牙的地方喷出口水来。

“是啊，”Bofur突然插话，“他今天踢了Dwalin。”

Dori目瞪口呆，三个男孩点点头肯定他没听错。

“Dwalin做什么了？”Dori问。

“什么也没做。”Nori抱怨着，“如果他做了什么，Thorin会杀了他的。”

Balin在他们身后听着他们的谈话内容，一边探究地看向那个跟Thorin拉着手的卷发小个子男孩。他理解Dori的怀疑态度，Thorin并不是好相处的人，然后现在不知怎么回事，那个小男孩不费吹灰之力偷偷走进Thorin的心里，甚至他自己都没有察觉分毫。

“Dwalin，”Balin叫到（与此同时，Thorin和Dwalin用眼睛交换了某些神秘的对话，没有惊动其他任何人），“我要跟你谈谈。”

Dwalin最后意有所指地看了眼Thorin，随后转过身及时走到哥哥的身边。

“什么？”他问道。

Balin指了指Bilbo和Thorin。

“哦。”

“有多严重？”Balin问。

“Thorin爱他。”Dwalin毫不犹疑地答道，“他说我可以做他的男傧相。”

***************

幸运的是他唠唠叨叨的家人和朋友没有跟着他们身后，Thorin盯着眼前的鬼屋。每年他们都会经过这栋房子，但是每一次都只能擦身而过。但是今年不一样。今年，Thorin决定穿过恐怖的走廊，拿到门前作为奖品的巨大糖果。

尖叫和哭喊声不绝于耳，铁门后面散发着毛骨悚然的气息，入口处还有一个巨大、形容可怖的小丑。Thorin咽了口唾沫，紧紧抓住Bilbo的手，准备带着他与怪兽对峙。

****************

“Freya阿姨，”Balin再次尝试，希望她能听到，至少一次。

“现在不行。”Dis正在跟Ori抢夺一块黏糊糊的棒棒糖，Freya推开Balin，一边努力让Dis在她腿上保持平衡，一边想拿走棒棒糖。

Belladonna正忙着把剩下的男孩赶到车里，所有人都在喊叫、大笑、打闹、互换糖果。她从Freya手里接过Dis，把她放进婴儿座椅，小女孩打着盹，丝毫没有被周遭的噪音打扰。

Balin拉拉Belladonna的袖子，“Baggins夫人。”他继续尝试。

“稍等一下。”她咕哝着，检查Dis的安全带是否系好。她自自信满满地站起身，双手叉腰转身面对Balin。“你是下一个？”她问道，已经为男孩腾出一个空位。

Balin摇摇头，为什么大人对每件事都那么盲目自信？“Bilbo和Thorin不见了。”他告诉她。

“什么？！”Belladonna和Freya同时喊道。

  
  
【1】Raggedy Andy拉格蒂•安迪，wiki地址：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raggedy_Andy>

 

【2】Corduroy，某个儿童绘本的主角，是一个穿绿色背带裤的小熊：   
  
绘本童话故事地址：[http://wenku.baidu.com/link?url= ... OhCkta1lSvxXZh679se](http://wenku.baidu.com/link?url=qLHa0k6FMGEbIdqQdpbF6ujTpFxYX5O9wkNWQ0Za6YZYDBvdzdTjSt288uAiHw2Xmqi9iHa4W7to0uHPsI1Z4ZTBOhCkta1lSvxXZh679se)


	6. 六、~ Pumpkin:II  南瓜橙 II ~

Bilbo装得满满的南瓜兜掉到地上，糖果散落在布满尘土的过道上，他跌跌撞撞向后退去，直到撞上一堵塑料的墙壁。他闭上双眼，深呼吸，不断提醒自己眼前的一切都是假的，没有任何东西能伤害到他。

空间里充满恐怖的尖叫声，Bilbo迈开双腿拼命奔跑，无视Thorin在身后的呐喊。他撞上另一堵墙，不得不停下脚步，转过身四顾周遭的一切。

他迷路了，完全、彻底的迷路了。他顺着墙滑坐在地上，小手臂紧紧的抱着膝盖哭了出来。

Bilbo多么想向Thorin展现他的勇敢，就像Thorin一样。他不想让Thorin像Dwalin或者Dori或者其他任何人那样把他当小婴儿。但是现在，他把一切都搞砸了，让自己成为一个彻头彻尾的笑话。躲在角落里哭得像个三岁孩子一样。

他想证明自己值得Thorin的友谊，但是Bilbo只证明了自己是个懦夫。Thorin可能因此丢下他去找其他更适合成为好朋友的人，一个不会因为听到第一声恐怖的尖叫就立刻逃跑的人。

*********************

Thorin不知道这个鬼屋竟然是个闹鬼迷宫，诚实的说，他没想到有这么恐怖。他本以为走过那扇门就可以了，但是进了门的瞬间突然可疑地停电了（而且说真的，那应该是第一条线索），然后他飞快地跑过一排可怕的木偶，迅速进了屋子里，但是它完全跟想象的不一样。

Thorin拉着Bilbo进入迷宫深处，紧紧地抓着他的手拒绝放开。随后突然冒出一个小丑，它的脸上淌满了血，他们大声尖叫，吓得跑进大蜘蛛网，Thorin几乎完全陷了进去。电闪雷鸣中，弗兰肯斯坦从他的电床上爬起来，他们同时闭起双眼。

但是对Bilbo来说太过了，于是他逃跑了，留下Thorin一个人独自面对挑战。

他跪在地上，把掉在地上的糖果重新放回被丢弃的南瓜兜里。他想先捡完糖果，然后再去找Bilbo。一旦找到他，他们会一起寻找活着逃出迷宫的办法。

“看看谁在这儿现眼。”一个刺耳的声音响起，声音高昂饱含恶意。“这是什么？一只鸡仔？”

Thorin咬紧牙关面对他的宿敌，“Azog。”他恶狠狠地说，像看到煮过火的孢子甘蓝一样瞪着眼前的一年生。

Azog是个可怕的人。

学期开始的时候，他霸占了秋千，恐吓所有幼儿园小朋友不得接近。Thorin不想让Azog如意，于是组织了一次反击战，随后引起了著名的“秋千之战”。

尽管造成了一些擦伤、抓伤、割伤和几次留堂，但那仍然是一场辉煌的战役。Balin喜欢讲述那个场景——Azog围堵Thorin的同学，多亏Thorin抓起最近的树杈，猛地敲在Azog的手上。

Azog骨折红肿的手臂三周才恢复过来。

Thorin赢得那天的战役，但是他和Azog之间的战争一直没有结束。

“有那么多糖，”Azog抛了个媚眼，“介意分给我一些嘛？”

Thorin把Bilbo的南瓜紧紧地抱在胸前，一边寻找逃跑路线一边说，“走开。”

“不，你这个大鸡仔。”

“我是唐老鸭。”Thorin嘘声说，猛地将自己的南瓜扔向Azog的胸口。年长的男孩跌跌撞撞向后退去，被身后的朋友一把接住。确保分散了那些男孩的注意力，Thorin拼尽全力跑过他们身边，一边寻找Bilbo一边拼了命地逃跑。他或许能打败Azog一次，但是Thorin一点儿都不觉得他能再次成功，特别是带着个鸭子屁股的情况下。

他隐约听到其他男孩的呐喊声、脚步声，没有丝毫减慢的迹象。

为什么偏偏是个迷宫？

为什么？

突然一声柔软的抽鼻子声让Thorin停下了脚步，他又听到一声，用他能够发出最大的低语声呼唤，“Bilbo？”

身后传来尖叫声，Thorin转身按来路返回。“Bilbo。”Thorin又试了一次，他向左转，发现Bilbo坐在地上，不断用小手抹着脸。

Thorin赶忙跑过去把他揽进怀里。“我很抱歉。”Bilbo打着嗝，“我——我——我很抱歉。”

“我的错。”Thorin向他保证，但是Bilbo拼命摇头。“我不该带你来。”Thorin试着安抚他，“全都是我的错。”

天知道他们在这鬼地方待了多久，毫无疑问，他们的妈妈一定在找他们。想到之后绝对跑不了的一顿屁板子，Thorin不由得瑟缩了一下。而且他还让Bilbo惹上麻烦，哪有他这样的朋友？

只有最糟糕的朋友才会这样。

他必须告诉Bilbo妈妈，全都是他的错。Bilbo想要阻止他，但是Thorin听不进去。其实离真相差得也不多。Bilbo确实告诉过Thorin别进去，但是听到Thorin说糖果屋的事以后，Bilbo变得比Thorin更激动。

“我把你的糖果捡回来了。”Thorin说，他把自己从Bilbo的胳膊里拔出来，把南瓜递给另一个男孩。“掉了一些。”他解释道，低头看着只剩一半的南瓜兜。“你可以拿我的。”

“谢谢。”Bilbo抽抽鼻子，再次把自己缠在Thorin身上。

一阵讨厌的笑声打断了眼前的场景，Thorin的手捏成拳头。“那是你的女朋友？”Azog喋喋不休地说，他的朋友在他身后跟着起哄。

Thorin放开Bilbo，保护性地站在他身前。“我不是女孩！”Bilbo透过Thorin的肩膀上大喊道。

那让Azog笑得更厉害了。“他是你的男朋友！”Azog把眼泪都笑出来了，“更胜一筹。”

“离我们远点儿。”Thorin警告他说。

“否则呢？只有你和你的小男朋友，你们孤立无援，Thorin。”

“我•一•点•都•不•小！”Bilbo大声喊道，抓起手边能够到的第一块石头，狠狠地砸向Azog方形的胸膛。

Azog难以置信地盯着Bilbo，随即咆哮着向攻击者跑去。Thorin及时把Bilbo推到一边，避开了Azog的攻击。男孩们在地上滚作一团，Azog的朋友们在一旁加油助威。

Bilbo被眼前意想不到的暴力行为吓呆了，Azog更加高大强壮，他用体重压制住Thorin，想怎么打就怎么打，完全是为所欲为。Thorin试图还击，但是更多时候他都在防御，胳膊挡在脸上。

这简直就像一个恐怖的噩梦，Bilbo拒绝坐以待毙，他猛地扑到Azog的身上，胳膊紧紧地抱住他的脖子。

Azog站起来，想甩掉Bilbo，但是小男孩死命地抱住不撒手。Thorin抬起头正好看到Bilbo咬住了Azog的脑袋。

Bilbo！Thorin赶忙爬起来，猛地朝着Azog的脸来了一拳。但是紧接着他痛呼出声，向空中甩了甩手，Azog的脸异乎寻常的硬。

“这里发生什么事了？”

所有孩子都停下了动作，他们背后站着一个无头男，手里拿着一把沾满血迹的斧子。然后他们做了所有男孩在他们这个年纪都会做的事——惊声尖叫。

*******************

“Thorin Octavius Durin，”Freya厉声说，拖着他的手把他塞进后座，他的兄弟们伸出头带着好奇炙热的目光看着他挨训。“你怎么想的？”

Thorin顺从地接受眼前的命运，整个过程中眼睛一直没有离开坐在妈妈腿上的Bilbo，他紧紧地攀在她怀里一动不动。他非常肯定Bilbo再也不会跟他说话了。

“你溜走了，跑去我明确禁止你接近的鬼屋，还打架，是你把可怜的Bilbo卷进整个事件的。”他的母亲继续道，“看看你的衣服！”

“抱歉。”Thorin小声咕哝着，眼泪刺痛了他的眼角。他吸了口气，用衬衫袖子擦了擦鼻子。“我很抱歉，妈妈。我——我只是想让Bilbo喜欢我。”

Freya叹了口气，Durin家的孩子脑子都不太灵光。她半跪在他面前，从口袋里拿出一块纸巾，擦拭着他的鼻子和眼睛。“Bilbo已经很喜欢你了，我的小鸽子。”她轻声说，“他喜欢你们所有人。”

“但是他不爱我。”Thorin喃喃地说，“不像我爱他那样爱我。”

哦，天哪，Thorin继承了他父亲的顽固还有骄傲。一个六岁的孩子怎么会想到要让另一个孩子跟他坠入爱河的，Freya永远都不会知道答案。

“你问过Bilbo吗？”Freya问道。

Thorin猛烈地摇着头。“我不能。”

“你当然能。”Freya向他保证，Thorin只是摇头，Freya不得不放弃了。她把他放进儿童座椅，扣好安全带，自己跳进驾驶位。

Bilbo妈妈把Bilbo放在Thorin旁边，然后自己坐进前面的副驾驶。

回去的路上车厢里陷入不自然的安静，其他男孩在车开起来以后打起了瞌睡。Bilbo过一阵子就抽一下鼻子，但是没有其他的表现，Thorin被独自留在自己的思绪里。

这可能是他最后可以靠近Bilbo的机会。毫无疑问，Bilbo妈妈再也不会让他们一起玩了。Thorin在所有可能开始之前，把一切都毁了。

“Thorin？”Bilbo低声说，他的嘴离Thorin的耳朵只有几英寸。

“什么？”

“你没受伤，是不是？”

Thorin摇摇头，“没有，你呢？Azog伤到你了吗？”

“没有。”Bilbo答道，然后再次陷入安静。

汽车停下了，Bilbo妈妈下了车，跟Freya聊了几句。Bilbo解开自己的安全带，从儿童座椅里跳出来，拿起自己的座椅。车厢的门开了，他把座椅和半满的南瓜兜递给他的妈妈，随后跟她耳语了几句，她带着微笑对他点了点头。

Bilbo小心地避开睡着的小伙伴，跳回Thorin旁边的位置上。“谢谢你救了我的糖果。”他小声说。

“不客气。”Thorin答道。

“还有，谢谢你救了我的命。”

“随时为你效劳。”

Bilbo微笑起来，随后他在Thorin的嘴上落下一个相当响亮的亲吻。他撤回身，脸蛋带着淡淡的粉色，然后用最快的速度逃出车厢。他对Thorin挥挥手，大喊道，“谢谢你！”跟Freya告别后，跟着他的妈妈走进门廊。

Thorin困惑地坐在那里，不知道该怎么处理刚刚发生的一切。

Bilbo亲吻了他。

Bilbo•亲•他！他！他•亲•他！！        是亲亲诶！

Thorin抬起手，他仍然能尝到Bilbo的味道。他是那么甜蜜，像巧克力，但又是独一无二属于他自己的味道。

那让Thorin想到了苹果。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是想知道为什么Thilbo里出现那么多苹果？！什么梗，我怎么不记得了？Bilbo不是把苹果给马了吗？难道大舅后来抢去了？！


	7. 七、 ~ Purple Heart  青莲 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Purple Heart代表的色彩是#7442C8（HEx code），或者(116, 66, 200)（RGB）。同时也有紫心锭的意思，即外观为紫色心形的右旋安非他命片（化学名为苯丙胺）。苯丙胺是一类精神药物，因其静注具有成瘾性被列入毒品范畴，首次合成是在1887年，由一位罗马尼亚化学家Lazăr Edeleanu在德国柏林完成的。强制科普是想让大家体会一下作者的深意（虽然不是每章都有深意囧），简单地说就是一点点苯丙胺是恋爱的赶脚，吃多了就是龙病的赶脚囧。PS.青莲色在中文中代表浅紫，于是我把这两个词联系在一起了*

Thorin认为人生中许多方面他都没有准备好面对。举个例子，比如他的鞋带。他了解系鞋带的基本原理，但是理论结合实际的时候就会出现一些小小的偏差，结果就是一团糟。

字面上的意思。

或者是小妹妹，妹妹跟弟弟完全是不同的两个概念。他可以对Frerin很凶，而且几乎不会得到任何斥责，但是如果他对Dis瞪眼，那么他就会得到一顿屁板子，而且也别想看电视了。

但是最最让Thorin陷入完全、绝对无助状态的问题是Bilbo，或者更确切的说，是Bilbo的吻。

他为什么亲他？他喜欢他吗？他爱他吗？所有那些都不可能，Bilbo很可能只是一时冲动，他只是因为Thorin拯救了他的糖果，所以兴奋过度。是的，就是那样。

“Thorin，”Frerin带着困意含糊的说，“快睡觉。”他把自己裹在毯子下面，怀里紧紧搂着他的小猪毛公仔。

Thorin停止翻来覆去，改为盯着天花板，Frerin的夜灯在墙上投下朦胧的光影。明天是周一，那意味着他必须去上学，意味着他要再次见到Bilbo。

他心事重重，他该怎么办？

*************************

Bilbo倒挂在攀爬架上，他的背包悬在头顶，衬衫和夹克落下来露出他的小肚脐。他的妈妈不得不早早带他出来，这样他才能占领没人的操场，东北西跑，为所欲为。

此时他假装自己是个飞贼，偷偷潜行进入一处藏满金币的宝库，打算把那里偷个一干二净。只有他能躲避巨龙……

“看看这是什么？”

Bilbo从攀爬架上滑下来，砰的一声掉在地上。他听到可怕的笑声，整个人僵住了。

Azog。

他抬起头，发现他落在面带微笑的Azog脚边。Bilbo跌跌撞撞爬起来倒退了几步，整理好身上的衣服，不安地四顾周围，选择逃脱的路径。

“你的男朋友呢？”Azog问道，他的笑容变得更加开怀，眼中杀意四伏。

Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，向一边溜去，后背撞到攀爬架的边缘。“不是我的——我不——我不知道——这里只有我自己。”Bilbo结巴着， Azog的话让他脸红。“走开。”

“只有你？”Azog亲切地问。他向前一步，Bilbo闭上眼，深深吸气。“等Thorin来了，你可以告诉他我们玩得多开心。”

Bilbo张开眼，大声尖叫起来。Azog吓了一跳，磕磕绊绊退了回去。Bilbo趁他分心的时候勉强从攀爬架的栏杆中间挤过去。

他越过一个又一个栏杆，逃跑途中他的小短腿差点绊在金属栏杆上。Bilbo回头看了一眼，发现Azog痛苦地卡在攀爬架中间，一边挣扎一边怒吼。

恐惧再次侵袭了Bilbo，他本来就快成功脱逃了，自由只手可得，最后一刻他突然向后栽了下去。他伸手挣扎，但是没有成功。不可能是Azog，他离得近，但是没有那么近。

花了片刻他再次冷静下来，看了看自己的位置，发现他的背包被卡住了。操场上又开始回荡起Azog的怒吼，Bilbo把背包扯下来。他不需要了。

除去背包后，Bilbo终于逃离了攀爬架，马力全开向早到学生的成人监护所跑去。如果他成功，如果他能，那么他要——

“哦！”

Bilbo向后倒去，天旋地转、眼冒金星。他死定了，他就要死了。他的妈妈一定会非常非常生气。

一张熟悉的面孔出现在Bilbo的视野里，他不由得微笑起来，立刻把Azog丢在脑后。

“你还好吗？”Thorin问道，他的脸上满是关切，黑色的头发衬托下的面庞就像童话故事里走出来的王子。Bilbo茫然地眨眨眼，随后清醒了过来。他跳起来，抓住Thorin的胳膊，拉着他往操场外跑去。“Bilbo——怎么了？”

脚下的树枝嘎嘎作响，两个男孩停下来不断喘息。Thorin充满保护欲地站在Bilbo前面，他摆好姿势，守卫好自己的阵地，凶猛地与Azog对视。

“Azog。”Thorin迎上去。

“你坏了我的好事。”Azog答道，他无视了Thorin，单单盯着Bilbo。“你的男朋友和我正要一起玩游戏。”突然Azog冲过去抓住Bilbo的胳膊，把他从Thorin的保护圈里拉出来。

Bilbo跌跌撞撞向前倒去，撞在Azog的胸口上。男孩紧紧地抓着他的胳膊，Bilbo想扒开他的爪子，但是一切尝试在Azog仅仅一只手下变得徒劳无功。他张开嘴打算拼命大喊，但是Azog预测到Bilbo的行动，立刻抬起另一只手捂住他的嘴。

“放开他。”Thorin粗声说。

Azog没理会他的威胁，放声大笑，然后把下巴放在Bilbo头顶上。“我不觉得有那样的必要。”他取笑道，“我想——”，他伸手穿过Bilbo的卷发，揉乱了他的发丝。“他更喜欢我。”Azog低头看向Bilbo。“不是嘛，小老鼠？”

“他的名字，”Thorin啐了一口，“是Bilbo！”他的拳头打到Azog的下巴前说道。Bilbo扭来扭曲正好让Azog松开了力道，Thorin扑向Azog，疯狂地挥舞着拳头，Azog想推开他，但失败了。

“他喜欢的是我！” Thorin叫喊着，随着宣告脱口，一拳比一拳更用力。“Bilbo是我的。”

Bilbo试图把Thorin从Azog身上拉开，但是Thorin不合作，即使Azog乱蹬、乱抓，也无法阻止他愤怒地挥拳。

“他是我的朋友。”意识到Thorin不会停下来，Bilbo用尽全力大声叫喊起来，一声高昂的呼喊把休息室里的老师从闲聊中拉了过来，他们向声源跑去。

“你•不能•伤害•我的•Bilbo！”Thorin感到有人把他举了起来，但是他仍然不断挣扎，想要继续殴打Azog。“放开我！”他大喊大叫，在老师的胳膊下面挣扎，视野中除了红色什么也看不到。愤怒在燃烧，他要保护一切属于他的东西。

终于挣脱那些拉扯着他的臂膀，倒在地上，摔得七荤八素。他无声地呻吟，看着自己满是伤痕的双手。意识终于回归，他都做了什么？

泪水从双眼滑落，疼痛因啜泣蔓延。Thorin无法控制自己的身体。

一双瘦小的手臂抱住Thorin，他紧紧地回抱住Bilbo，把脸藏在Bilbo的颈项里，泪水浸湿了Bilbo的衬衫。“我很抱歉。”Thorin低泣，“我——我没想——我不——对不起。”

******************

Thorin不自在地坐在过大的椅子里，他的双脚几乎够不到地面。干涸的泪水弄脏了他的面颊，身上的衣服更是一团糟。他捧着一个冰袋按在关节上，时不时换个到受伤的嘴唇上。

他父亲一定会杀了他。紧接着是他的母亲，而且肯定不会间隔太长。他抽抽鼻涕，抬起手，用手背蹭了蹭。Bilbo坐在他的旁边，晃悠着脚，看起来比平时更小。他们的对面是Azog，肩膀上也压着个冰袋。

事实上，Thorin没怎么伤到另一个男孩。这场战争中唯一受伤的人是Thorin，虽然他好像一直斗志旺盛，但其实他并不强壮。即使在Thorin的猛烈攻击下，Azog还是能打中他的嘴，造成他咬伤了自己的嘴唇。

这不是Thorin值得骄傲的时刻。

他们坐在校长办公室外面，秘书紧盯着三个男孩。校长室的门开了，Lorien夫人招呼三个男孩进她的办公室。他们安静地坐下，没人对上她的视线。

“谁能解释一下早上到底发生了什么？”她逐个看过男孩们，看来已经知道了问题的答案。

Azog和Thorin只是怒视着彼此，Bilbo在椅子里摇晃着腿。他飞快地看了眼另外两个男孩，然后清清喉咙。Lorien夫人和蔼地看着他，耐心地等待着。

Lorien夫人放走了Thorin和Azog，只留下Bilbo。她坐在Bilbo身边，男孩问道，“你不会找Thorin的麻烦，是么？”

“他攻击了Deville先生。”Lorien夫人提醒男孩，“他应该为自己的所作所为得到相应的惩罚。”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，“他是为了救我。”他小声说，玩弄着衬衫上的纽扣。“Azog想伤害我，Thorin只是为了救我，他总在危难的时候出现，救我脱离困境。”

“Thorin是个很好的朋友。”Lorien夫人说。

Bilbo猛点头。“是最好的朋友。”

Lorien夫人大笑着揉乱Bilbo的头发。“我会记着你的话，现在告诉我到底发生了什么。”

***************

Thorin和Azog怒视着彼此，知道这会是最终战。谁都知道Bilbo会怎么跟校长汇报，毫无疑问，校长会把两个男孩撕成碎片。并不是说Thorin会怪罪他。

他周五刚跟Azog打了一架，然后今天又来了一场。Bilbo很可能以为Thorin是怪物，而且他一定会后悔亲吻他。Thorin也一样后悔，他知道自己不配拥有Bilbo，Bilbo应该值得更完美、更漂亮的人。

校长室的门打开了，Bilbo走出来，Lorien夫人招呼Azog进去。Bilbo爬上Thorin旁边的位置。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，Bilbo抓起Thorin的手，问道，“还疼吗？”

“不。”Thorin谎称。

“我很抱歉，”Bilbo说。Thorin震惊地瞪大眼。“我总是让你受伤。”

“那不是你的错。”

“那是。”Bilbo争辩道。

“不是，”Thorin坚持，“是我的错，因为你是我的朋友，我的朋友总是受伤。”

“我没有受伤。”Bilbo指出。Thorin怎么那么傻。

“你可能会。”

“但是我没有，你受伤了。你一直在打架，现在还带着一身瘀伤，你会继续陷入麻烦，而且——而且——而且那都是因为我无法阻止Azog。”Bilbo激动地说，双眼聚起水气。“先是万圣节，然后是今天。我什么都做不了。”

Thorin有些气恼，他伸出一只手放在Bilbo的肩膀上，深深地看进他的双眼。“你可以做到任何事，你令人惊叹。你画的画那么好看，而且你闻起来那么美好，而且我可以为了你打倒一——一百只哥布林，因为我爱你。”

他的陈述令Bilbo目瞪口呆，Thorin的脸慢慢红了，他想逃跑，藏起来。但是话已经出口。终于。

他爱Bilbo Baggins。

Bilbo跳起来扑到Thorin身上，紧紧地抱住他，差点把Thorin肺里的空气挤出去。他带着耀眼的微笑撤回身，含糊地说，“我也爱你。”

Thorin心花怒放，突然感觉自己拥有了撼动月亮、打倒巨龙的力量。他愿意为了再次听到Bilbo说爱他做任何事。

Lorien夫人的门再次打开了，Azog拖着脚走出来，看来被骂的很惨。“回教室去，你们三个。”Lorien夫人说，“而且我不想再次在我的办公室见到你们。”

Thorin瞪了眼老妇人才遵照她的指示离开，抓起Bilbo的手顺着走廊离开。Azog跟在他们身后，气愤地自言自语，但是Thorin和Bilbo都没有理睬他。

得知彼此相爱，如置身极乐。甚至一个又大又蠢（而且长着一张半兽人脸）的一年生都无法破坏这个美好的瞬间。


	8. 八、~ Mango Tango  芒果金黄 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mango Tango代表的色彩是#FF8243（HEx code），或者 (255, 130, 67)（RGB）。1994有部西班牙影片入围奥斯卡及金球最佳外语片，译名为情欲飞舞囧*

之后的几周充满快乐，无忧无虑。在证实两人对彼此的爱即真切又完整之后，Thorin和Bilbo像连体婴一样黏在一起。

显然他们正处在蜜月期，Bilbo做的每一件事都是正确的，Thorin也不会犯错。但是他们的蜜月无法延续到永远，Thorin的肠胃感冒证明了这个论题。

他躺在床上，呻吟、呕吐，他想到Bilbo，幻想最糟糕的情节。

万一Azog选择Thorin无法保护Bilbo的时候骚扰他怎么办？万一进行消防演习，没人愿意跟Bilbo一组把他落在后面怎么办？万一什么人偷走Bilbo妈妈经常放在他午餐盒里的纸杯蛋糕怎么办？

“Thorin。”Freya问道，看到她的儿子从床上抓起来，一团糟的头发打着结缠在汗湿的睡衣上。“你在做什么？”

“什么都没有。”Thorin答道，像平时一样拉扯他的衬衫，但是他发现头卡在领口怎么也拔出不来，他感到妈妈的手扯了扯他的衬衫，一下子把他拉了出来。从“刑具”里逃出来，Thorin对他的妈妈露出羞怯的微笑。

Freya挑起眉，没有被儿子的魅力糊弄过去。“那么你起床做什么？”她怀疑地问，抓过一件Thorin的毛衣，套在他身上。

“我感觉好多了。”Thorin告诉她，躲避着母亲想扶乱他头发的手指。早上早些时候他吐在里面，即使洗过以后，他还是能闻到腐败牛奶在头发里刺鼻的余味。“我可以去上学。”

Freya研究着小男孩，看了看他赤红的双眼和痛苦的表情。“回床上去。”她命令道，抱起Thorin，把他塞进被子里。他一直在挣扎抗议，不断声明他“已经好了，好得不能更好！”

上了床以后，Thorin撅着嘴双臂抱胸，皱着眉一脸不赞同地对着他的母亲。“我很好。”他再次阐明。

她抚平床单，把Thorin赶到一边，然后坐在他身边。Freya搂住他的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他，给他更多温暖。“你生病了，小鸽子。”Freya解释，“你骗不过我。”

Thorin自言自语低声抱怨着，轻轻发着抖。Freya把毯子裹紧，Thorin的眉头皱得更深。突然他觉得天旋地转，他知道自己根本无法继续假装没事。

“妈妈，”他嘶哑地说，“我想吐。”

Freya跳起来，抱着Thorin冲向浴室，及时到达了目的地。

*********************

Bofur和Nori肩并肩坐在一起，看着无精打采瘫在绘图桌边的Bilbo。

“你觉得他死了吗？”Bofur问。

Nori拍了Bofur的胳膊一下。“他死不了。”

“他从来不缺课。”Bofur提醒另一个男孩，揉了揉自己的胳膊。

一只手落在两个男孩肩膀上，把他们吓得差点跳起来。Dwalin低头靠在两人中间说：“Thorin生病了。”放手让两个男孩离开，随后他转头回到建造乐高宫殿的Gloin身边。

“你怎么知道的？”Nori在他背后喊道，但是Dwalin没搭理他。

两个男孩交换了下眼神，接着把注意力转回Bilbo身上。

“我去跟他谈谈。”Bofur提到，接着站起身。

Nori抓住Bofur的胳膊，“Thorin会杀了你的。”

“如果他发现没有人照顾Bilbo，他会杀了我们所有人。”

Nori放开他，伤心地看着他的朋友离开，但是为他还能快乐多活一天而欣慰不已。或许Bofur走以后能把红色的马车让给他，那也不错。

******************

Thorin呻吟着倒在桌子上，穿着拖鞋的脚软绵绵地使不上力气。汤碗放在他面前发出刺耳的声响，这时Thorin才想起自己有几小时没吃过真正的食物了。他的胃，感谢上苍，没有因为食物的味道而翻滚，Thorin对自己可能慢慢康复的可能感到微微的欣慰。

“吃。”Freya命令道。

他坐直身，肚子咕噜噜响起来。“谢谢。”Thorin低声说，抓起勺子盛了一勺鸡汤。

***********************

“不！”Bilbo咯咯笑着，“停下！”他越过Bofur，试图拿回他拿走的蜡笔，声明那根橙色的蜡笔不对，跟他身上穿的橙色衣服不一样。Bofur把他们其他朋友画成各种各样的水果，Dwalin是西瓜、Nori是猕猴桃、Gloin是草莓，而Thorin是菠萝。

Dwalin在教室对面怒视着两个男孩，Thorin肯定不会喜欢这样的结果……

“完成了。”Gloin宣布，他站起来膜拜自己盖的宫殿。“你已经做好护城河了吗？”他问Dwalin，后者除了自言自语什么都没做。Gloin随着Dwalin的目光看去，“怎么了？”

“Bofur打算把Bilbo偷走。”

Gloin大笑起来，拍了拍Dwalin的后背。“他为什么想要那么做？”

Dwalin耸耸肩，他怎么会知道？他又没偷走好朋友的爱人，那是Bofur才会做的事。“他没做错任何事。”Nori插进来说。

两个男孩发现Nori坐在桌子上，紧盯着Bilbo和Bofur。“又不说Thorin不在，我们就不能对Bilbo友善。”

“他表现得过于友善了。”Dwalin恶狠狠地说。

Nori叹了口气摇摇头，但是他没再多说。希望Thorin明天能回来，一切恢复原样。

**********************

Thorin躺在他的床上，无精打采。他就快要死了，没可能再恢复健康，他将要死在这里。

独自一人。

带着他翻天覆地的胃和舌头上残留的呕吐物。

告诉Bilbo我爱他，Thorin默默想道。Frerin可以得到他的火车套装，他的赛车跑道是Dwalin应得的。

“好吧，戏剧先生，”Freya打断他，Thorin眨眨眼，难道他说出声来了？“不管你是否活着，Frerin都会拿走你的火车。”显然他已经那么做了。

Freya摸摸Thorin的前额，发出啧啧声。“你还在发烧。”Thorin可怜兮兮地呻吟起来。不，他必须去学校。他需要见见他的朋友。他需要见Bilbo！“看来我们今天需要去医生那里。”

“不！！”Thorin边喊边躲进毯子里，“不不不不！！”

马哈尔，赐予她力量。

Freya跟在他身后爬进被子里，把他拖了出来。“小题大做也无法让你好起来。看医生，就是今天，抗议无效。”

**********************

“你好，Bofur。”Bilbo走进教室后对他露出微笑，身上穿着厚厚的外衣，头上戴着顶帽子。进入十一月以后，天气越来越冷。他的鼻子和脸蛋被冻得发红色，Bofur可以理解他穿那么多的原因。

“嗨，”Bofur招呼回去，随后转过身瞪了眼Nori，后者给他的肋骨一肘。“你觉得Thorin今天会来吗？”

Bilbo叹了口气，笑脸很快变得愁苦起来。“我希望如此。”他咕哝着，精神萎靡地从男孩面前走开。

“都怪你，是你让我提到他的伤心事的。”Bofur嘘声对Nori说。昨天休息结束后，Nori把Bofur拉到一边，向他解释不应该对他们首领的男友表现得太亲密。不是说Bofur不懂事。哦，不。他只是想表现的友善一些。他只是想让他开心一点，仅此而已。好吧，如果他比Dwalin更能让Bilbo振奋，Dwalin可能会向Thorin打小报告，内容不会那么友善就是了。

“很好。”Nori答道，气愤地走开了。愚蠢的Bofur。

***************

Thorin闭着眼紧贴着他的母亲，候诊室挤满了小朋友和他们的母亲。看来Thorin不是唯一生病在家的孩子。

他憎恨医生，他们的双手冰冷，而且会送给来访的小朋友黏糊糊的棒棒糖或者婴儿贴纸。他们总是把Thorin当小婴儿，而事实上他不是。他已经六岁了，已经彻底长大了。

“Thorin？”护士喊到他的名字。Freya摇醒Thorin，后者正在怒视着微笑的护士。他的母亲或许能把他带到这里，但是那并不意味着他会让他们好过。

*********************

“Bilbo，”Dwalin坐在Bilbo身边说，Nori坐在小男孩的另一侧。“你还好吗？”

现在是午餐时间，Dwalin和Nori决定最好让Bilbo跟团队在一起，而不是某个特殊的人。今天流到他们了。

“很好。”Bilbo答道。

Dwalin点点头，看到Bofur走过来坐在Nori和Gloin旁边时，对着自己的三明治露出得意的笑容。任务完成。

“我们想或许过一会儿你想让我们陪你画画。”Nori提出，指了指他自己和Dwalin。“我们不想让你一个人画画。”

Bilbo稍微有些迟疑，看了看两个男孩。“我不知道你们喜欢画画。”他说。

“我们爱画画。”Nori答道。“不是么，Dwalin？”

Dwalin瞪大眼，露出不知所措的表情。他镇定下来点了点头。“没错。”

Bilbo再次怀疑地看了他们一眼，随后露出微笑，点点头。“好吧，我觉得可以。”

**************

Frerin在门口盯着Thorin，Dis在他身边。一点儿也不公平。Thorin无法上学不得不留在家里，但是他依然需要照顾孩子。也许他想让Thorin把气吹在他的脸上……

“好吧，你们俩可以走了。”Thrain命令道，推着他们离开走廊。“不想看到你们也生病。”

他走进房间，弄乱Thorin的头发。“感觉怎么样，小子？”

Thorin对他的父亲撅起嘴。“很好。”

Thrain大笑起来。“好吧，你妈妈觉得你明天可以去上学，看来病毒已经离你而去了。”

“很好。”Thorin点点头。

“现在去睡觉吧。”Thrain继续说道，“休息，这是医生的命令。”

Thorin露出顽皮的微笑，可怜的医生再也不会希望看到他了。

*****************

“Thorin！”Bilbo尖叫一声，紧紧抱住男孩，拒绝让他离开。“你去哪儿了？”

“我生病了。”Thorin答道，试着把Bilbo扯下来，他最不希望的就是把疾病传给Bilbo。他只希望那些痛苦降临到敌人身上，他很好奇Azog现在在做什么。如果那个怪物在家病到把内脏吐出来就好了。

Bilbo领会他的意思，放开了他，从见到他开始一直带着耀眼的微笑。“我想念你。”

Thorin咳嗽了一下，在地板上划拉着他的靴子。“我也是。”他小声咕哝着。

“看看我画了什么。”Bilbo随口说，他现在精力十足，很高兴Thorin终于回到他应该在的地方。他冲向自己的储物格，拿出几张纸，每张都画满了图案，从Thorin到小猪开飞机，应有尽有。

有一张特别的画抓住了Thorin的注意力，一个身影显然是Bilbo，但是另一个……“那是谁？”Thorin问道。

“嗯？”Bilbo疑惑地看了眼画，“哦，那是Bofur。”

Bofur。

一个满脸笑容的蜡笔小人对着他开心地微笑着，而Thorin最想做的是把这张画撕成碎片。大概把Bofur一起撕碎更好。

难道Bilbo的爱情如此易变，Thorin不在身边的时候他已经投入Bofur的怀抱了？Thorin觉得自己的心碎了。

他希望自己仍然在家里，藏在他的毯子下面，没有任何人能找到他。


	9. 九、 ~ Cerulean Frost 霜蓝~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerulean Frost代表的色彩是#6D9BC3（HEx code） 或者（109 155 195）（RGB）

那更像是一场审讯而不是单纯的盘问。

放学后男孩们耐心地在教室里等候，身上裹着他们的妈妈给他们准备的温暖冬季外套。Bilbo刚刚跟着妈妈离开，其他男孩立刻带着凶狠的眼神愤怒地围住Bofur。

“解释，”Thorin命令道，他的手里牢牢掌握着他的朋友和男朋友背叛他的证据。他可以原谅Bilbo，毫无疑问Bilbo并不知道Bofur试图把他撬走，Bilbo是那么体贴温柔、那么值得信赖。但Bofur不是。

他怎么能？那些和善的笑脸、逗趣的玩笑和绝佳的幽默感，所有一切都是假象，都是为了迫使其他人相信他是个好人，直到像炸弹一样砰的一声突然败露！这是一场袭击！把你的心脏偷走，然后带着他远走高飞。

“我没做错任何事，”Bofur说，“你那时候不在，他又那么难过，我不能坐视不管，看着他伤心难过。”他点点头，交叉手臂睨视着Thorin。他可不想打上坏家伙的标签，绝不，先生。

Thorin和Dwalin交换了下眼神，随即让开路。“好吧。”Thorin说。

“但是，我们会一直盯着你。”Dwalin最后说。

Bofur终于松了口气，总算是完了。

然后生活再次回到了日常之中。

或者至少是他们以为是那样的。

Bilbo坐在教室里，兴致高昂、兴奋不已。Thorin目不转睛盯着他，不知道是什么让自己如此恼怒。Grey先生宣布开始上课，孩子们充满期待地抬头看向他。

“孩子们，”他说，他的脸上带着温暖的微笑，眼中闪着奇异的光芒。Thorin一丁点儿都不信任他。“又到了一年一度的节日季了，也是就说我们要开始准备节日公演。”

孩子们发出雀跃的尖叫声，Bilbo的声音是其中最响亮的。回忆起前一年由Grey先生和White先生一起搞的幼儿园公演，Thorin一生中从未如此不安。去年孩子们盛装打扮成天使、星星、圣诞树、圣诞烛台等等，还要唱歌跳舞，Thorin想他是否可以找借口避开所有这些事。

“我们会与大厅对面White先生的班级合作，”Grey先生继续道，“今天中午我们要在礼堂碰面，为准备工作开个研讨会。”

Bilbo为节日公演雀跃不已，午餐时一直在喋喋不休， Thorin觉得他就要因为没时间喘气而窒息了。Bofur一直在鼓励Bilbo，Thorin警告地瞪了他一眼。难道之前的谈话就没给他一点儿启发？

Bofur只是翻了个白眼，然后继续跟Bilbo兴高采烈地讨论公演。他说他想当圣诞树，他觉得自己会成为一颗华丽的圣诞树。

“你不激动吗？”Bilbo一边问Thorin，一边从蜡笔盒里掏出一支绿色的蜡笔。他期待地看着Thorin。

Thorin眨眨眼，不知道该怎么回答。所以他说出脑海里出现的第一个想法。“激动。”

Bilbo一手撑着头，另一只手在纸上画下一颗圣诞树。“妈妈说每年Grey先生的表演都是最棒的，而且他经常让学生扮演圣诞老人、精灵，甚至还有驯鹿、树、星星、礼物，我想你一定能演出最棒的圣诞老人！”他激动地扔掉了手里的蜡笔，“你不这么觉得吗？”

Thorin还能说什么——说“不”？但是他没有实话实说，而是逆来顺受地点了点头。他不想因为说出公演是世界上最无趣的想法而让Bilbo难过，那无疑会引发一场战争。

午休结束后，Grey先生带着十五个五、六岁的孩子拖拖拉拉走进礼堂，White先生他们班的小朋友已经等在那里。

Thorin紧紧地抓住Bilbo的手，怒视过所有人，他不喜欢其他孩子看着他们的眼神。他认出其中几个是他学前班和之前一年的同学，当看到某两个孩子时，他全身的血液都跟着沸腾起来。

其中一个五岁的男孩个子特别高，留着长长的金发，他浅蓝色的瞳孔对上Thorin，注意到他身边的Bilbo时疑惑地挑起眉。Thorin把Bilbo拉得更近，男孩差点绊住，后者的注意力一直集中在他们即将登上的巨大舞台。

另一个要矮一些，但是跟普通男孩的身高差不多，他顺着金发男孩的肩膀瞥了一眼，同样疑惑地看了他们一眼，不以为然地哼了一声，看到他们走过去后推了金发的男孩一把。

Bilbo拉着Thorin的手，把他向自己的班级拉了拉。“他们是谁？”Bilbo眼睛紧盯着另外两个男孩问。

Dwalin哼了一声，挤到Bilbo另一边，与此同时Nori、Bofur和Gloin挺直腰板，站成一排。

“谁也不是。”Thorin答道，带着一队人向后面的座位走去，远离另一个班级的视野。

Thranduil和Elrond，他们是最坏的孩子。

大人们在角落里热络地闲聊，直到Brown先生清了清喉咙，把小朋友赶到一起，White先生低头凝视着他们。“那么，”他拖着长腔慢吞吞地说，他的眼神冰冷，紧皱着眉头。“我知道你们天赋不足，但是你们的热忱足以弥补，进而完成一场成功的公演，但是我必须提醒你们——”

Grey先生听到他的话退缩了一下，然后立刻打断了他的长篇大论，“毫无疑问，你们会完美的完成任务。”孩子们对他露出微笑，他继续道，“你们每个人都会得到一个角色，但是记住，”他靠上前满脸神秘地说，“没有一个角色是微不足道的，也不是什么特别重要的，只是适合你们的角色。”

很快他划分了角色，有些是精灵，一些是圣诞树，当然还要有圣诞老人和圣诞夫人。因为他们的学校是一所男校，所以必须有一个男孩穿上裙子扮演圣诞夫人，Grey先生向他们保证即使穿裙子也不会显得行为不端。

故事讲述的是圣诞老人的第一个圣诞节，那时他还是个新手，不知道自己需要在一个晚上给世界上所有的孩子派发礼物。在朋友的帮助下，他终于得到信心圆满地完成了任务。

当然，会有歌唱和舞蹈，以及可爱的小诗歌，总的来说，是充满欢乐的一段时光。

Thorin撅着嘴坐在椅子里，怒视着Thranduil，后者也回以怒视。

“那么，”Grey先生说，“谁想演圣诞老人？”

许多小手雀跃地向上够着，Bilbo的手是里面第一个举起来的。Grey先生草草记下几个自愿者的名字，然后他看向Bilbo，但是Bilbo摇了摇头说，“我觉得Thorin应该演圣诞老人。”

Thorin在椅子猛地挺直背，目瞪口呆地看向Bilbo，然后是Grey先生。Thranduil几乎是立刻举起手，宣布道，“我想演圣诞老人。”

Grey先生把男孩的名字记下来，“Durin先生，”Grey先生说，“Baggins先生推荐了你，但是是否把你列在备选名单还要看你自己的意愿，你想扮演圣诞老人吗？”

Thorin花了几秒钟思考了一下，无疑他的双亲会为他决定扮演如此重要的角色而骄傲不已，而且不管Grey先生怎么说，显然那是最好的角色。如果Thranduil得到的话，他肯定不会让Thorin好过。如果Thorin得到的话，他能因为这个胜利沾沾自喜一辈子。而且加上Bilbo显然觉得他才是最合格的圣诞老人，Thorin不想让Bilbo失望，他想让Bilbo开心。

“是的，拜托。”Thorin答道，Grey先生转过身后他对Thranduil做了个鬼脸。然后对Bilbo露出夸张的微笑。

让战争来得更猛烈些吧。


	10. 十、 ~ Wintergreen Dream 冬青~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wintergreen Dream代表颜色：#56887D（HEX code）

本质上，他们不是朋友。或者更冷酷地说，他们更像是互不干扰、漠不关心彼此的同学。更进一步说，应该像是两个知道对方存在的孩子。  
但这里是幼儿园，每个人（换而言之，老师们）都认为所有的孩子都应该有互动，所以他们决定把学生们分成两人一组，若非如此他们甚至不会知道彼此的存在。某个十月清爽的清晨，班级旅行的目的地是南瓜地，Thorin和Thranduil顺理成章地组成了小组。  
如果老师稍微在他们身上放那么一厘厘的注意力，她就会发现Thorin和Thranduil属于同类相斥的情况。他们都喜欢当孩子王，乐于对别的孩子发号施令，不喜欢任何人对他们提出异议。所以他们相处不融洽是自然而然的事情。  
当然，开始的时候并不是这样的。哦，不，那时候Thranduil看起来安静而友善，所以按照规定两人一排行进时，Thorin没有抱怨让他拉着自己的手。一直到他们开始找南瓜时，情况急转直下。  
字面意思的。  
两个男孩带着肿块和伤痕回家，头发里沾满泥污和树叶，当然没有带回一个南瓜。  
此后的一年， Thorin拒绝Thranduil加入他和朋友们骑士与龙的游戏。然后Thranduil在午餐时目的明确地喝光了最后一杯巧克力牛奶，尽管他自己对巧克力牛奶深恶痛绝，单单是因为他知道Thorin会非常不高兴。  
他们对于彼此的厌恶不相伯仲，积怨和仇恨源于他们双方都不愿意放过彼此。  
***************************  
那周的每一天，Grey先生和White先生的班级都要在礼堂碰面，Brown先生谈钢琴让孩子们熟悉曲调，Grey先生教男孩们歌词，而White先生居高临下监督他们，并且告诉他们表现得有多糟糕。  
下周他们会敲定圣诞老人的人选，实际的主导权在老师手里。天赋与角色无关，只要大人觉得谁适合其它都不成问题。因此，Thorin每天都会带着微笑去教室，希望能从Grey先生那里争取到角色。  
Bilbo对他露出奇异的表情，毫无疑问他在琢磨到底Thorin陷入什么情况，但是Thorin必须得到圣诞老人的角色。在广大的世界中，那就是他唯一需要的东西。而如果Thranduil觉得能够战胜他之后偷走Bilbo，那么Thranduil就会惹来另一个大麻烦。  
“猜猜我是谁！”Bilbo对Thorin露出七个牙齿的笑容，头上戴着一对鹿角，鼻子上还有一个亮红色的圆球。他张开手臂，转了个圈，好让Thorin看个仔细。Thorin抓抓鼻子，若有所思地抬起头。没等他想出答案，Bilbo就双手叉腰发出一声戏剧化的叹息，“我是Rudolph。”他说。  
当然。“我也是这么想的。”Thorin答道，不希望Bilbo认为他根本不知道Rudolph是谁。诚实地说，圣诞节不是Thorin最喜欢的节日。“你看起来棒极了。”Thorin告诉他。  
“谢谢，”Bilbo露出微笑。其他孩子还在分发服装，Bilbo坐在Thorin身边，摇晃着悬在椅子外的脚。“你现在知道自己的角色了吗？”  
Thorin摇摇头，“他们周一前不会告诉我们。”他说道。  
“你现在应该戴上你的鹿角。”  
Bilbo和Thorin抬起头，发现Thranduil带着冷笑站在他们面前。“White先生觉得我是最适合圣诞老人的人选，他自己对Grey先生那么说的。所以你绝对不可能成为圣诞老人。”  
“为什么你不去烦别人？”Thorin粗声说，“Bilbo和我很忙。”  
Thranduil又靠近一点儿，对Thorin露出得意的笑容，然后把注意转到Bilbo身上。他露出装模作样的微笑，“我是Thranduil。”他自我介绍道，接着拉起Bilbo的手，亲吻了他的手背。“你一定是Bilbo。”  
Bilbo在这样的对待下红了脸，透过睫毛对Thranduil露出害羞的微笑。“嗨。”Bilbo答道。  
他•就•知道。  
Thorin站起来，猛地把Thranduil从Bilbo身边推来。Thranduil跌跌撞撞倒退了几步，一屁股坐在地上。他瞪了一眼Thorin，然后大声哭了起来，鳄鱼的眼泪顺着面颊滑了下来。  
Brown先生立刻冲了过来，扶起男孩，把他轻轻抱在怀里安抚。两个老师来查看情况的时候，他一直在抽搭。Thranduil哭诉出“Thorin推我！”时，Thorin的血都凉了。  
哦，不！他做了什么？他低头看向自己的双手，被自己的行为吓呆了。他一直表现得那么好！“Durin先生，”White先生责备地说，他眉宇间的皱纹深深地刻蚀在脸上。“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
Thorin该怎么回答？  
Bilbo上前一步大喊道：“Thranduil说谎。”  
突然，White先生冷酷愤怒的眼神落在Bilbo身上，Thorin立刻上前一步挡在他的前面。他不想因为自己的行为让Bilbo惹上麻烦。“别说了。”他告诉Bilbo，然后转身面对White先生，“是我推的。”Thorin承认道，他抬起头挺直后背，直面即将降临的残酷命运。  
“看来你确实意识到，因为这种行为你将失去扮演圣诞老人的资格，不是么？”Grey先生插嘴说，他的手分别放在Bilbo和Thorin的肩膀上。  
Thorin点点头，他知道，他当然知道。“这个男孩根本不该出现在表演中。”White先生厉声说，“粗野、没教养的孩子。”  
“好啦，好啦。”Grey先生安抚White先生道，“Thorin还是个孩子，他根本不清楚自己的力道，没必要那么严厉地惩罚他。”  
Grey先生让他和Bilbo去礼堂的角落，远离Thranduil，后者的眼泪立刻消失了，兴高采烈地跟朋友们玩在一处，Thorin只能眼巴巴地看着他戴上圣诞老人的帽子。“看来每次有情况，你们俩准跑不了。”他们的老师说，“我想你应该理解，你出演圣诞老人的请求被取消了。”  
Bilbo气呼呼地瞪着Grey先生，“Thorin必须是圣诞老人。”他争辩道，“必须！”  
Thorin趿拉着他的帆布鞋，为了自己的冲动生闷气。他不值得任何人的关心，他甚至无法克制自己的脾气。“我能理解。”Thorin说，他的话令Bilbo怒火中烧，跺着脚走开了，他头上的鹿角随着动作上上下下的跳动。  
Thorin看着Bilbo离开他的身边，心情变得越发沉重。Bilbo对他失望极了，Thorin知道。他叹了口气，挥干可能从眼眶里流出的任何泪水，然后毅然决然地面向Grey先生，“我会跟他谈的。”Thorin说，随后向Bilbo离开的方向跑去。  
Grey先生憋住笑。哦，童恋真是美好，他好像再次变得年轻起来了。  
*********************  
Bilbo不理解为什么好像没有人喜欢Thorin，他是这个广阔世界中最好、最了不起的人。还有那个Thranduil……Bilbo气愤地哼了一声。如果他认为他的鳄鱼眼泪可以换来圣诞老人的角色，那么他就会有其他麻烦了。  
Bilbo可能很矮小，但是他非常顽强。而且Thorin竟然毫不抵抗轻言放弃！  
他气鼓鼓地低声抱怨着，远离其他孩子。那不公平！Thranduil抢走了Thorin的机会。或许他看起来很友善——诚实地说，Bilbo今天以前一直认为他是非常好的人——但是事实证明相反的结论，Thranduil是个卑鄙的男孩。  
“Bilbo。”Thorin边说边坐在他身边。  
Bilbo双臂抱胸，别开眼。他还在生Thorin的气，而且他不打算现在就原谅他。“我不想跟你说话。”Bilbo回答。  
“我也要跟你一起扮演麋鹿了。”Thorin告诉他，给Bilbo看来找他的路上Brown先生给他的鹿角，“我知道你希望我演圣诞老人。”  
“你会是最好的圣诞老人。”Bilbo喃喃地说，“我觉得你戴上胡子一定棒极了。”  
Thorin咯咯笑起来，“我也那么觉得。”  
Bilbo偷偷看了眼Thorin，后者沮丧地坐在他身边。Bilbo的怒火渐渐融化了，他放开手臂抱住Thorin。“至少我们可以一起唱驯鹿之歌。”Bilbo欢快地说，好心情再次回来了。  
Thorin在Bilbo的脸蛋上落下轻轻一吻，但是一声尖叫打断了美好时光。  
Thranduil怒视着偷走圣诞帽的Nori，后者的头上顶着那顶帽子绕着礼堂飞奔。或许Thorin无法成为圣诞老人，但是至少Thorin和他的朋友不会那么轻易让Thranduil从中得到乐趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗图：来源：http://silver-fountains.tumblr.com/post/69803675574/youve-been-naughty-this-year-thorin  
> 
> 
>  


	11. 十一、~ Sugar Plum 甜李~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Plum代表色彩：#914E75

礼堂里座无虚席，孩子们的父母、祖父母还有其他家庭成员都聚在一起，相机、手机从他们开始准备演出就一直闪个不停。Belladonna看到Freya出现时，一把推开一个多事的母亲。Bungo对那个母亲不停道歉，但是Belladinna不仅没有歉意反倒用手包打了她丈夫的胳膊。发现战略性撤退才是上策后，他急忙追上妻子的脚步，后者已经开始跟Freya攀谈起来。

“——这是我丈夫Thrain。” Freya说完继续给Belladonna介绍孩子的其他亲戚。跟Belladonna和Bungo相比，他们块头要大得多，毛发也更浓密，但是他们天性活泼，热情地跟她们打招呼。

礼堂里的灯忽明忽灭，接着一个严肃的声音从扩音器里传来，“表演即将开始，请记得关闭您的一切电子设备，以免打扰其他观众。如果想要今日演出的影像记录，请按顺序在表演后索取，所以关闭您的手机、平板电脑和所有其他带来的无意义的设备，安心欣赏孩子们愚蠢的表现吧。”紧接着是一阵匆忙行走而发出的衣物摩擦声，还有他的催促声，“到你们各自的位置上去，你们这些小恶魔。”接着他继续回到广播中，“我的话讲完了，享受表演吧。”

Freya大笑起来，靠过去对Belladonna耳语，“那是White先生，愤世嫉俗的老混蛋。得知由Grey先生担任Thorin的老师我简直乐疯了。”

Belladonna点点头，“Bungo和我一直奇怪为什么他跟着Gandalf来这里，但是我想当你不可救药爱上什么人……”她的声音渐低，嘘声让Bungo安静下来，虽然得到了安宁但是灯也跟着昏暗下来，接着Gandalf走上舞台。

他站在帷幕前，快乐的微笑拉扯着他的嘴角，眼中含着危险的光芒。“欢迎各位，”他向观众致意，“我们的故事很简单，是关于一个法力高强的人和他聪明的朋友们的。”

Gandalf鞠了一躬，身后的帷幕开启，露出里面华丽的背景，装饰着彩灯、金箔还有孩子们在圣诞创作室找到的小玩意。墙上挂满拐杖糖，可能一直系到天花板上，还有成碟的饼干铺满每个可见的平面。那简直就是——极度诚实地说——一场灾难。

但是父母眼里只有他们的孩子，每个人都对着自己打扮成精灵或者驯鹿的可爱孩子滔滔不绝。有一个被介绍给Belladonna的父亲突然发出一阵狂笑，他呐喊道，“那颗树是我的男孩！”被提及的树挥了挥手，Belladonna注意到那是Bofur扮演的圣诞树。

一个穿着围裙的男孩坐在摇椅里，责备一只偷吃饼干的驯鹿。

“那些饼干属于圣诞，”男孩（显然是圣诞夫人）说，对驯鹿男孩摇了摇手指，这时Bilbo扮演的鲁道夫眉苦脸地登场了。“怎么回事，鲁道夫？”圣诞夫人问道。

“我找不到圣诞老人！”他喊道，戏剧化地举起手捧住脸颊摇了摇头，好像遭遇了什么真实的灾难一样。Bilbo努力表演的样子让Belladonna和Bungo不由自主咯咯笑起来。

Thorin也打扮成驯鹿的样子一脸愤愤不平跟着其他孩子走上台，大家异口同声回答哪里也找不到圣诞老人。一段可爱的关于圣诞老人重要工作的歌谣结束后，圣诞夫人立刻说，“我想我听到他的声音了。”

所有孩子将注意力转向舞台左侧，但是那里空无一人。孩子们你看看我、我看看你，圣诞夫人大喊道：“Thranduil，赶快给我上台来！”

家长们爆发出一阵笑声，但是Thranduil依然没有出现。男孩跺了跺脚，疾步走向舞台右侧呼唤Thranduil。其他孩子只是站在那里，不自在地动来动去。

另一方边，Bilbo在寻找他的父母，Belladonna和Bungo对他挥挥手。Bilbo跳上跳下展示自己的鹿角，然后又戳了戳旁边的Thorin把自己的父母指给他看。Thorin也跟着挥手打招呼，听到他妹妹大喊“Toh”的时候不由得红了脸。

突然Brown先生拖着脚走上台，清了清喉咙，“如果绿叶先生的家长能到后台来，将不胜感激。”他转身走向后台走去，半路又转向观众席，“我们将按计划得到很长一段幕间休息时间。”他说道，接着匆忙离开了，幕布闭合孩子们开始交头接耳。

Belladonna和Freya交换了个眼神，随即Belladonna拿出她的手机播下一个十分熟悉的号码。

**************************

“你好，Bella亲爱的。”

“怎么回事？”她问道。

“哦，没什么特别的。”Gandalf告诉她，“只是有点儿小麻烦，一会儿就能处理好。别烦恼你聪明的小脑袋了。”

他挂断电话，对绿叶夫妇露出甜蜜的笑脸，他们刚被 Radagast安抚下来，Gandalf不得不承认，他做的棒极了。

Gandalf整了整他一丝不乱的衬衫，走向那对家长。

与此同时，Thorin俯视Nori，后者看起来非常非常内疚。

“我什么都不知道，我发誓。”他坚称，极力避免对上Thranduil的眼睛，后者不知因为什么难以置信的原因，被落在地板上的道具绊倒摔破了腿。Thorin，确凿无疑，不是特别清楚其中的原因。他只在表演开始之前看到Nori在他后面。

“你是最后跟他在一起的人。”Thorin质问，继续瞪着Nori。他确实告诉过他的朋友不要让Thranduail轻松享受圣诞老人的角色，但是他没想到他们会卑鄙地制造肉体伤害。说实在的，一条受伤的腿太过了！

Nori坚持自己的立场，说道，“我离开后他才摔倒的，我根本没碰他。”接着他带着内疚的表情继续道，“虽然我说他是穿着红衣服的类人猿。”

“只是轻微扭伤。”Brown先生对孩子们喊道，在Thranduil的父母抱起他前拍了拍他的头，护士跟在他们身后。

Bilbo一直在Gandalf身边安静地看着，等Thranduil离开后，他拽了拽Grey先生的袖子。Gandalf弯腰对上他的眼睛，“怎么了，Baggins先生？”

“表演怎么办？”Bilbo问道，“没有圣诞老人我们无法继续。”

Gandalf轻笑出声，揉乱Bilbo的卷发。“我想我们不得不取消演出。”Gandalf低声说，接着他把目光转向Thorin，后者正在把圣诞老人的帽子扔给Dwalin。“或者，”他故意提高声音，“我们可以找什么人代替绿叶先生。”

Bilbo灵光一现，捧住Gandalf的脸，严肃地凝视着老师的双眼。“我非常清楚谁能胜任圣诞老人。”他大声宣布，然后跑开了。

*************

Belladonna一边用力咬着她的甘草糖——这是过去十五分钟里第三根，一边茫然盯着舞台。

“你猜发生了什么？”Fundin靠近Bungo小声说，后者只是耸耸肩作为回答。那个男人相当魁梧，特别是在他妻子Alvi的衬托下，Alvi几乎是他的一半大小。无怪乎Dwalin是个大块头，而他的哥哥Balin——他正在踢前面的座位，又像母亲一样矮小。

灯光再次开始闪烁，家长们开始起哄，急不可耐想要知道到底发生了什么。Radagast再次来到舞台上，看起来比之前更加焦虑、疲惫。他清了清喉咙，露出痛苦的微笑，无疑他想尽量安抚观众。

“发生了一场小小的意外。”他对家长们说，“但是一切已经处理妥当。也就是说，会有一些小小的演员变动，不过没什么需要担心的。”他再次微笑着离开舞台，与此同时帷幕拉开了。

孩子们依然站在最后一幕的位置上，除了一个非常重要的驯鹿。

“Thorin哪里去了？”Freya小声对Thrain说。

“我想我刚刚听到他的声音了！”圣诞夫人喊道，默默祷告这次会有人走出舞台，而不是出现一个半小时之前的灾难。可惜仍然没人出现。

Bilbo掩着嘴咯咯笑起来，凝视着舞台外。“圣诞！”Bilbo大喊，一个看起来非常古怪的圣诞老人被推出舞台。他跌跌撞撞走出来，瞪大眼惊恐地看向舞台外的观众。

“Thorin？”Freya惊叹，跟她儿子一样措手不及。

可怜的Thorin穿着一件非常不合身的圣诞套装，看起来就不是他的，应该是给其他更瘦更高的男孩做的。他的帽子歪向一边，好像是最后一分钟被扔上去的，胡子有部分还在嘴里。

Thorin拽了拽身上的衣服，机械地说：“哦吼吼。”他停顿了片刻，清清喉咙，台下的Freya抬起双手捧住自己的脸，哦，那是她的男孩。

“大家在喊什么？”他继续道，像之前一样僵硬，他的脸上带着糟糕的微笑。“我来了。”

接着其他孩子开始齐声高歌，Thorin站在那里，一脸惊恐。歌声停止，孩子们满怀期待地看向Thorin，后者正在努力记起五分钟前老师教给他的舞步。

Freya很高兴学校和她的家人都记录下这个珍贵的时刻，她绝不会放过如此完美的敲诈材料。


	12. 第十二章、~ Atomic Tangerine ~电橘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Atomic Tangerine代表#FFA474（HEx code），或者（255, 164, 116）（RGB）；Renamed from "Ultra Yellow" in 1990*

                 

 

Thorin躺在地上，眼睛一眨不眨盯着电视上播放的卡通。他的弟弟Frerin正在踢他，他希望他的小腿能奇迹般的立刻长长，踢伤他的肩膀或者至少是他的鼻子。他真的希望自己能摔破鼻子。

Thorin——虽然他没有意识到，但是他确实得了相思病。

已经过去五天了，他感觉到没有Bilbo对他造成的影响。想想，他还有另外七天这样的日子要过！

最初几天他还能勇敢的熬过去，毕竟圣诞节是非常容易分心的理由（理所当然）。但是现在兴奋消失殆尽，他发现人生变得完全失去了意义。没有Bilbo在身边做任何事还有什么意思？

他醒来的时候并不是这样的，哦，不。都是Frerin造成的，仅仅是因为他要求Thorin跟他一起画画。

所以现在他躺在地上，一派无药可救、可怜凄苦的景象。

***********************

“我们去哪里？”Bilbo问，他的妈妈给他拉上外套的拉锁，拿出一条围巾严严实实地缠在他的脖子上，然后是帽子和连指手套。他穿着小雪地靴在房子周围踩来踩去，咯咯笑个不停，等着他的妈妈穿好自己的外套。

“是个惊喜。”她挤挤眼睛告诉他。

Bilbo皱着脸，将信将疑地看着他的妈妈。“我们要去医生那里？”他问道。他不喜欢医生。Belladonna摇摇头，“是好的惊喜。”她说。

这让Bilbo沉思，他把头歪向一边，用棉手套拍拍他的下巴。“是冰淇淋吗？”他喊道，兴奋地上蹿下跳。

Belladonna抓住他的儿子，把他拖到门外。“不，我们不去买冰激凌。”

一路上Bilbo一直努力尝试猜测出惊喜的内容，但是始终没有答对。他们不去机器人农场、也不是去建造宇宙飞船，甚至不是去公园狩猎爱斯基摩（Belladonna没力气跟他解释爱斯基摩其实是人，他有些兴奋过头了。）

所以当他们停在一栋二层小楼前，Bilbo看到房子前巨大的前庭和门廊周围整洁的草坪时，感到非常非常困惑。

“我们在哪儿？”他问道，鼻子紧贴在车玻璃上。

Belladonna微笑着解开他的安全带，帮助他下了车。“你永远也猜不到。”她继续道。

Bilbo想不到他们在哪里，这不是奶奶的家，因为奶奶住在霍比比屯（Bilbo永远也说不对这个词。）如果是一所间谍培训学校的话未免太显眼了。他跟着妈妈向前门走去，即使在他妈妈把他抱起来按下门铃那一刻，Bilbo始终——倾尽一生的时间，不知道他们究竟在哪里。

********************

门铃响起来，但是Thorin还是一动不动。可能是邮递员，或者是讨厌的促销员之一，每次他们从自行车上来，他的母亲都会立刻躲起来。

“Thorin！”他的母亲对他喊道。他还是没有移动，他不想起来。他拒绝。他什么都不会做的。即使Frerin看着他的眼神极其有深意，他也不会起来做任何事。

“Thorin！”一个声音喊道，紧接着一个裹着棉花软糖的孩子扑到他身上。在Frerin决定加入他们的游戏跳到两人身上以前，Thorin几乎没有时间意识到那是Bilbo。

三人乱作一团，Thorin傻愣愣地盯着Bilbo，“你在这儿做什么？”他问，伸出手碰了碰他帽子上可爱的翅膀耳朵。他看起来是真的……

“你是我的惊喜。”Bilbo神秘地轻声说，然后拉开距离，一个想法出现在脑海里。“或许我是你的惊喜。”他耸耸肩，小孩子充沛的精力不会被字谜分散。

“好了。”Freya说，拉着Thorin起来，胳膊上搭着他的衣服。“穿好衣服。”

“我们去哪里？”Thorin问。

他的母亲挤挤眼睛，像二十分钟前Belladonna对Bilbo做的那样，“是个惊喜。”

**********************

那天早晨很早的时候Freya给Belladonna打了电话，就在他看到Thorin逐步恶化，进入戏剧化的忧思以后。“我的儿子正在变成地板的一部分。”Freya告诉她，“你的儿子怎么样？”

“他本来挺好的，直到他告诉我他要给Thorin看他的新画架为止。”Belladonna说。她向游戏室探了探头，偷偷观察里面的情况。“他在画他们两个在一起的画面。”她停下来咯咯笑起来，在Bilbo闻声回头时赶忙缩了回去。“太有趣了。”

“有趣极了。”Freya承认，她把Dis放在她的小床上午睡，她命名为Toh的狮子娃娃紧紧地抱在胸前。“但是我还是觉得有些难过。”她轻轻的关上身后的的门，靠在门板上。“我搞不懂这些男孩，Thorin过去从来没有粘着什么人。”

Belladonna梦幻般叹了口气，“爱情。”

“他们才六岁。”

“真爱面前人人平等。”

Freya大笑起来，“好吧，我们该怎么办？”

*********************

Bilbo咬了一大口他的热狗，摇晃着腿，轻声哼着什么不知名的调子。

他一生中从未感到如此幸福，至少他五年的生命里没有一个能让他想到比现在更幸福。好吧，有一次他抱过堂兄的兔子，小兔子还舔了他的鼻子。那也是个差不多的瞬间。

Thorin跟他一起坐在巨大的博物馆餐厅里，一边咧着嘴笑一边吃他的披萨。他的衬衫上沾了一块金色的披萨酱汁，脸蛋也粘得到处都是，他对Bilbo微笑的时候，还能看到黏在牙上的芝士。但是Bilbo还是觉得他又完美又俊俏。

他一直那么觉得，打从第一次见到他的瞬间开始。

所以Thorin想要跟他一起画图的时候他真的十分惊讶，虽然他没有表现出来。

他总是跟小伙伴在操场上玩，跑来跑去滚打在一起。然后Bilbo发现Thorin不仅是长得漂亮，他还非常友善、体贴、平易近人。而且他总是能让Bilbo发笑，虽然Bilbo可以肯定Thorin一开始并不知道他为什么笑。

Thorin是……好吧……他是完美的，就这样。

“我们现在做什么，妈妈？”Bilbo含着满嘴热狗问。他的妈妈用餐巾给他擦嘴，Thorin看着这样的景象大笑起来。片刻后，Thorin乱七八糟的脸也被餐巾纸擦得一干二净。他抗议挣扎，但是未果。Belladonna赢了这场战役。Bilbo对Thorin吐吐舌头，后者借机偷了他的一块苹果，他报复性地拿走了Thorin的葡萄。

“好啦。”Belldonna说，再战争继续发展前打断男孩们。“吃饭的时候不许打情骂俏。”

Thorin和Bilbo看了看彼此。“Bilbo妈妈，”Thorin皱着眉头说，“打情骂俏是什么东西？”

Belladonna清了清喉咙，一部分是为了转换话题，但同时也是因为Thorin——诚实地说，特别一本正经。“我们接下来去看火车如何？”她问道。

男孩们一口同声欢呼起来。

**********************

“情况如何？”Freya问，一边颠了颠背后的Dis，一边把Frerin觊觎的意大利面和肉丸端给他，手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，全靠钢铁般的意志和优质的肩部肌肉支撑。

“别动手碰，记住啦。”Belladonna喊道，毫无疑问，对其中一个男孩或者同时对两个男孩说，接着她将注意力转回Freya这边。“非常完美，我看到Bilbo亲了Thorin，因为Thorin说比起恐龙他更爱Bilbo。我假装没看到。”

“我不做评价，除非有什么更激烈的情况，啊啊啊。”Freya说，把Dis放进她的高脚凳里。

“但是Thorin真的相当爱恐龙。”Belladonna说，“我从来没听到他说过那么多话，我现在觉得头有点儿疼，信息量太大了。”

Freya微笑起来，“没错，他可以算是跟恐龙坠入爱河了。”她解释道，“而且Thrain总是对他说恐龙和龙从根本上来说是相同的事物，我想就是他这么说才让Thorin着魔的。”另一边没有答话，只有一阵刺耳的声响。

“Bella？”

“我等下打给你。”Belladonna说完挂断了电话。

Freya盯着电话，感觉她很快就会接到另一个电话。

有人在拉扯他的袖子，同时听到Frerin的抱怨，“妈咪，还要大尼面！”

*******************

Bilbo想要拉响汽笛。所有的火车都有汽笛，而这台火车有一个巨大的橙色汽笛。“我要拉汽笛。”他说。

Thorin踢了一脚火车的轮子，把脚趾踢得生疼。工艺优良，无需担心。“我们不能。”Thorin告诉他。

“不，我们能。”Bilbo争辩，“又没有很高。”他指了指上面车顶的位置，汽笛在头顶闪闪发亮。把手位置不是特别高，而且非常接近梯子够得到的地方。

“你妈妈说不要碰火车。”Thorin半信半疑地重复着，他偷偷看了她一眼，她正在打电话。

通常来说，面对这种恶作剧Thorin会第一个冲上去。但是他不想让Bilbo妈妈禁止他和Bilbo玩，他的人生没有Bilbo根本进行不下去。

“我们不会碰到火车。”Bilbo告诉他，“只是汽笛，还有台阶，因为不爬上梯子我们就够不到，仅此而已。”

Thorin点点他，两个男孩悄悄地爬上车厢里的台阶。他们对彼此露出满意的笑容。这酷极了。Thorin再次抬头端详汽笛手柄。“我不觉得我们能够到。”

“我们当然能。”Bilbo宣布，他对Thorin露出爽朗的微笑。“但是你得推我。”

最后查看了一眼Bilbo妈妈是否看向这边，Thorin点点头。“好的。”

他蹲下来，帮助Bilbo把腿搭在他的肩膀上。“你可以吗？” Thorin问，他慢慢站起来，Bilbo摇摇晃晃坐在他的肩膀上。

“没问题。”Bilbo答道，紧紧抓住Thorin的头发保持平衡。“向汽笛出发！”

Thorin蹒跚着向前走，试图走到汽笛下面，好让Bilbo够到把手。他向前倒去，Bilbo摔了下来，整个房间充满了刺耳的火车汽笛声，因为Bilbo整个人挂在了把手上。

Thorin立刻开动全部脑筋，他站在Bilbo下面，抱住他的双腿。“我抓住你了！”他在汽笛声中喊道。

Bilbo放开手，两个男孩摔倒在火车地板上，屋子里陷入震耳欲聋的寂静。

人影出现在头顶，两个男孩抬起头，一起对Belladonna和数个保安露出内疚的微笑。

********************

Thrain尴尬地遮住脸，Freya在他身边的床上笑得前仰后合。

“我真不敢相信，他们被博物馆下了禁令。”

********************

“直到他们满十岁为止。”Belladonna向Bungo保证，“幸运的话我们再去的时候，他们不会记得Bilbo。”

“我喜欢那个博物馆。”Bilbo对着手里的茶低声抱怨着。

**********************

“我知道你怎么想。”Freya说，拍拍Thrain的脸。“但是我们必须面对，如果Thorin不是闯祸的那个，早晚也会是Frerin。而且他也没有让我们全家一辈子都不能去。”


	13. 第十三章、~  Blush I 莓粉（脸红心跳） I ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Blush代表#DE5D83（HEx code），或者(222, 93, 131)（RGB）2000年之前叫做Cranberry就是前几年比较流行的玫粉，虽然做了更名，但是Cranberry没有代表其他颜色所有定义上还是没有改变，即蔓越莓一样的粉色，这里一方面强调这个词曾经被更名另一方面强调颜色的特色于是使用了“莓粉”这个词语。更名后的blush是大家非常熟悉的单词：脸红。*

             

情人节特辑（上）：情人节慢慢接近，Bilbo遇到了一个小……嗯，划掉大危机！  
*****************

Thorin“橡木盾”Durin恋爱了。

神魂颠倒、欣喜若狂、神采飞扬地恋爱了。

更加幸运的是，他爱恋的男孩同样神魂颠倒、欣喜若狂、神采飞扬地爱着他。

Bilbo会陈述更深刻的内容，宣布他对Thorin的爱胜过绘图、胜过巧克力蛋糕、胜过拥抱，胜过所有这些加和在一起。鉴于他真的非常非常喜爱所有这些事物，说明他认真的程度非比寻常。

然而，即使爱情也无法解决最简单的问题，这样的情况时有发生。

因此可怜的Bilbo处于某种困境。

不是什么特别严重的情况，事实上非常简单：情人节即将到来，但是他还不知道届时该送给Thorin什么礼物。

他本来可以给他一张情人节贺卡，但是有些太……好吧，那不够好！他给班里每人一张，而且他一般不赞成给特定的人群特殊待遇，但是Bilbo觉得在这件事上需要特殊处理。

情人节就是为了相爱的人们存在的，而Bilbo正在恋爱中！

当然还会有很多巧克力和糖果，但是重申一下，他还是要送给其他同学同样的礼物。他还可以做一张最大、最漂亮的卡片，但是在班上拿出来的时候又太醒目了。

Bilbo倒在桌子上，亮粉飞得到处都是，有一些落在他的卷发里。他的旁边是一摞刚刚完成的情人节贺卡，卡片是不规则的心型，上面用彩色亮粉写着收件人的名字，卡片边缘还粘着漂亮的蕾丝贴纸。直到一小时前他才结束将近一周的辛勤工作，Bilbo感到巨大的满足感，但是想到Thorin应该得到更加特殊的礼物，让他有些沮丧。

***********

“那是什么？”

“什么也不是，走开。”

“Torin！”（小盆友口齿不清的叫法）

“妈妈！”Thorin大喊，打算送给Bilbo的情人节礼物高高举过头顶，Frerin锲而不舍地尝试向他身上爬，小胖手一只纠缠着Thorin的头发，另一只紧紧抓住他哥哥最喜欢的毛衣。“让Frerin走开！”

Thorin试图撵走他，但是Frerin非常顽固。“我要看。”Frerin含糊地说，踮起脚，舌头伸到嘴唇之外。“让我看看，Torin。”

“不行。”Thorin答道。

“求哩。”

“让我一个人待会儿。”

“求哩哩哩~~~~！”

“走开。”

Freya没心情管他们，两人一整天都在折腾，不管她把兄弟俩分开多少次，他们总是又回到相同的模式。为什么要嫁进这么顽固的家庭，她永远得不到答案。

她眼含威胁地了Thrain一眼，后者立即关闭电视，聪明地领会到轮到他解决问题了。

“好啦。”Thrain说，双手叉腰、怒目而视出现在游戏室门口。

两个男孩同时抬头看向他，定在原地。Thorin举着小盒子，一条腿放在桌子上，另一条伸出去想要隔开Frerin，小儿子整个黏在Thorin的背上。这个场面看起来真的非常有趣。

记起他应该表现出愤怒，Thrain挂上训斥的表情，挑起眉疑惑地看着他们。男孩们立刻弹开，Frerin跺着脚指向Thorin，抱怨道，“Torin他——他……我想看。”

Thrain点点头，希望他找到了问题的症结。他把注意力转向Thorin，后者身后藏着个盒子，愤怒地瞪着Frerin。“你就不能给他看看吗？”Thrain问。

“不能。”Thorin答道，“那样会招致不幸。”

“甚至不能告诉他是什么？”Thrain事实上已经用了恳求的语气。

Thorin花了片刻犹豫了一下。“不能。”

为此Frerin再次跳到Thorin身上，而Thrain不得不动手分开两个男孩。

********

距离情人节还有两天，Bilbo没有时间了。

他可以送花给Thorin！他的爸爸经常在情人节送花给妈妈。但是Bilbo知道Thorin一点儿都不喜欢花，还不如送给他一块发亮的石头。或者他可以送珠宝给Thorin！

但是Bilbo没有钱。好吧……他有半扑满硬币，但是他非常确定那些钱根本不够买电视里那种闪亮亮的漂亮东西。

“怎么了，大黄蜂？”Belladonna把Bilbo塞进被子里时问道。

Bilbo叹了口气，把鸭子公仔放在一边，“星期五是情人节。”他说。

Belladonna点点头，“我知道，我们已经收到你的贺卡和糖果了。”

“是啊，”Bilbo说，“但是我不知道送给Thorin什么礼物。”

“你不是给他做了卡片？”她问，说着坐在他的床上，意识到这是一个急需解决的问题。

“嗯，唔，但是Thorin给我准备了非常棒的礼物。”Bilbo信赖他的妈妈。“真的非常非常棒。”

Belladonna带着疑惑的表情靠上前问道，“你是怎么知道这些的？这么详细。”

“Dwalin告诉我的。”Bilbo告诉她，这才是问题所在。

本来他非常满意自己给Thorin做的卡片，虽然不比送给其他人的更大更好，但是投入了更多感情，也比其他人用了更多的亮粉。而且他还特意选了Thorin最喜欢的巧克力。

但是Dwalin毁了一切，去上音乐课的路上他刚好是Bilbo的临位，而且他只是说了句悄悄话，“我知道Thorin给你准备了什么情人节礼物。”还带着自鸣得意的笑容。Bilbo告诉他他不想知道，他还打了Dwalin，因为他肯定他根本什么都不打算透露。

那才是Bilbo担心的，Thorin准备了特殊的礼物，但是看看Bilbo准备了什么？什么都没有，这就是答案！完全毫无准备。

如果Thorin特地为他准备了惊喜，却只收到一个特别闪亮的卡片会怎么想？Bilbo会陷入活地狱。

“也许是你想太多了。”Belladonna告诉Bilbo，“我肯定不管你送给Thorin什么他都会爱得要死。”

“那不是重点！”Bilbo解释，挫败地倒在枕头上，小胳膊上下挥舞。

Belladonna考虑了片刻，“为什么不给他画点儿什么？”她建议。

Bilbo撅着嘴，“我经常给他画——”他顿住了，画画，他可以……没错！“这个主意太棒了。”Bilbo快乐地尖叫起来。

危机解除，Belladonna亲亲Bilbo的额头，关上灯，房门闭合的时候正好听到男孩正在对着他的鸭子抖出全部计划。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Note：  
> 显然一些家长喜欢用动物称呼自己的孩子，Thorin是小鸽子，Bilbo是大黄蜂。我幻想Thorin最喜欢的毛衣可能前胸会有一只恐龙，恐龙或许会带着墨镜，管它的。Bilbo的鸭子或许叫、或许不叫Dr. Quack。  
> Bilbo打算送给Thorin什么礼物？Thorin又给Bilbo准备了什么？而且说真的，Dwalin是个小阴谋家，我对天发誓，他ship这两人非常用心，我甚至不知道这是如何发生的。


	14. 第十四章、~  Blush II 莓粉（脸红心跳）II~

              

Lorien夫人出现前几年，学校里是不庆祝情人节的。

男孩们，某些非常（对他自己来说）重要的人物说过，不应该把自己的爱情公之于众。对此存在很大争议。

他们还是孩子，一群讨人喜欢的小家伙。所谓爱情更多意味着友谊，其他人如是说，但是非常重要的人物摇了摇头，认为这不符合健康、安全的教育坏境要求。于是他们闭上心门，拒绝任何恳求，无视每年二月得到抗议。

然而一切没有结束。

于是到了现在，因为Lorien夫人给那些非常重要的人物来了一场头脑风暴。孩子们，她解释道，不要为了大人们担心的事情而担心。他们需要糖果和巧克力，还有所有好吃的东西。他们需要送给他们的朋友带有蜜蜂和小熊的漂亮谚语卡片，如果不是Bee Mine，起码是Beary Sweet。【1】

于是他们对此保持缄默。

所以过去几年间，这天的上午都是日常事宜。课程和一场有关教育的盛大致辞，第二阶段是情人节自由活动时间，就算不是全部也是大部分班级，都会举办各自的聚会。

Grey先生班级的狂欢会计划在午餐结束后立刻举行。或者直接从午餐开始，因为诚实地说，又不是说孩子们需要假装他们没有交换巧克力、糖果和其他美味的零食。

Thorin坐在午餐桌前，咀嚼着Bilbo送给他的心形草莓馅马卡龙，看着他把其他点心交给别的同学。午餐充斥着孩子们认识的所有甜食，点缀着苹果和胡萝卜角，那是Thorin母亲的聪明决策，一切从健康出发。

他打算放学的时候再把礼物交给Bilbo，Thorin紧紧握着他的午餐篮子，他不想让任何人找到，或者偷走，或者拿他取乐。

并不是说Thorin不为自己的礼物骄傲，那是世界上最棒的礼物。

只是……如果Bilbo不喜欢怎么办？他让Dwalin看过，而且让他发誓会保密（Thorin非常确定他没有信守诺言，因为Balin给了他了然的一瞥），而且他为此卖弄了些日子，非常为自己骄傲……但是，如果Bilbo讨厌呢？Bilbo可能会只看一眼就嗤之以鼻，说他是不会说话、令人讨厌的傻瓜，让他走开。

或许他会因此投入Smaug的怀抱，或者Azog，或者Thranduil！

不！Thorin又咬了口点心，他应该坚定信念，Bilbo爱他。

对吧？没错！他当然爱他。Bilbo为什么会不爱他？Bilbo亲过他，而且人类只能亲吻自己爱的人。

如果他因为Thorin从来没有主动亲过他而不喜欢礼物怎么办？

他扑通一声倒在桌子上，不能再想下去了，他必须停止担忧。

“怎么回事？”Bofur问道，头歪向一边，想要对着Thorin的脸。“你病了吗？”

Thorin埋在桌子上呻吟起来，Bofur拍拍他的肩膀，坐在他旁边的位置上。“没你想得那么糟糕。”

但确实如此。Thorin只是凭借本能做出了选择，根本没考虑过连带的后果。“如果他讨厌怎么办。”Thorin解释道，他瞪大眼睛从座位上跳起来，抓住Bofur的脸，挤压着他的脸蛋。“如果他说不怎么办？”Thorin低声说。

“唔……”Bofur答道，他的嘴唇挤得像鱼一样。“谁？”

“Bilbo。”Thorin声明，放走Bofur，绝望地看着痛苦折磨着他的男孩。Bilbo怎么能那么高兴、无忧无虑？难道他没有意识到Thorin在这里差点儿崩溃吗？他察觉不到吗？！？！

Nori, Gloin, Bofur, 和Dwalin挤在角落里，远远隔在忙着闷闷不乐的Thorin视线外。

“不会吧！”Gloin大喊，“真的？”

Dwalin点点头，毕竟他是Thorin秘密的唯一知情者。

“所以他才一直那么……”Bofur声音越来越小，无力地向Thorin的方向摆摆手。

“那是全部的原因？”Nori问道，“不是因为心情不好？而是因为……你知道的……”

Dwalin耸耸肩，他保住了秘密，因为他没有回答他们的提问。

**********

Bilbo得到很多有趣的礼物。

他从同学那里得到不少糖果，更不用说情人节卡片了。大部分是商店里买来的，印着卡通英雄和电视剧角色。少部分——跟他的一样，是手工制作的，虽然Bilbo没打算告诉其他人，他更喜欢后者。

他觉得今天不可能变得更完美了。

如果不把Thorin计算在内的话。

并不是说Thorin把他的节日毁了。绝对不是，只是班级里每个人都忙着跟Bilbo搭话，给他卡片、糖果，或者跟他玩一、两个游戏，赢取糖果袋里的东西。他几乎没有时间跟Thorin待在一起。

他必须把礼物交给Thorin，他的难以置信、精美绝伦、叹为观止的礼物。之前两天他都在忙着做这个，尝试了无数遍直到他对自己感到骄傲为止。Quack医生也给出了坚定的证明。

所以只要他能跟Thorin单独相处……

“Thorin，”Bilbo向教室对面喊道，他挥了挥手，露出开心的微笑，嘴边还有一根棒棒糖。“过来，坐在我旁边！”

他正在跟其他三名同学一起玩“饥饿的河马”【2】，小手还搭在河马的操纵杆上。Bilbo并不是胜券在握，他只是单纯的享受游戏的乐趣，而且他知道Thorin一点儿也不高兴。

除非Thorin喜欢撅嘴胜于一切，钟爱独自一人，离群索居。

但是Bilbo可不这么想。

他觉得，事实并非如眼见的那样。Thorin砰地一声坐在他身边，Bilbo握住Thorin的手，一边玩游戏一边紧紧地抓着。Bilbo偷偷瞄了眼对方，很高兴地发现Thorin没有显出不耐烦。

很好。

***************

Thorin什么都不担心。

除了时间几乎过的差不多了，而他还没有把礼物交给Bilbo。Bilbo给他做了张非常漂亮的情人节卡片，比其他人的多了很多闪粉和心，Thorin为那张卡片感到极度骄傲。他打算挂在墙上，紧挨着Bilbo第一次送他那张画。

Grey先生安排所有人进行清扫工作，Thorin尽责地跟着Bilbo在教室里转，收拾玩具放回各自的盒子里。

Bilbo已经把他的礼物送给Thorin了，所以他必须把礼物给Bilbo。这才是唯一正确的发展。

但是Thorin还是有一点儿害怕。

“Bilbo？”Thorin含糊地说。

“什么？”Bilbo一边把拼图扔进Thorin抱着的盒子一边回答。

“我给你准备了礼物。”Thorin匆忙说。

“我也是。”Bilbo漏齿而笑。

Thorin有些震惊，Bilbo不只准备了卡片？还有其他的？Thorin只给Bilbo准备了一份礼物！好吧，他还是勤勤恳恳给他画了张卡片，但不是特别好。Bilbo才是艺术家，Thorin不是。

“等我们打扫完，我就给你。”Bilbo告诉他，“好吗？”

Thorin沉默地点点头。

Bilbo沉浸在兴奋的气泡里，他们刚刚结束清理，Grey先生给他们每人一个小小的礼物，之后可以放学了。

孩子们冲向他们的书桌，Bilbo是兴致最高昂的孩子之一。他打开背包，拿出礼物小心地放进桌膛，然后穿上外套，戴上手套、帽子。他把背包甩到背后，轻轻抓起礼物，穿过教室寻找Thorin的踪迹。

他看到Thorin正在怒视着他的外套，无论如何也都打不开上面的拉链。“惊喜！”Bilbo喊道，Thorin吓得差点儿跳起来。Bilbo拿出他的礼物，几乎是用力塞进Thorin的怀里。Thorin不假思索地接过去，没有真的理解到底是什么，直到足足过了十秒钟。

“是个本子。”Bilbo告诉他，感到有些害羞。他觉得那是个好主意，但是如果Thorin不喜欢怎么办？

他做了个心形的本子，里面画满所有他们在一起的特殊时光。封面几乎完全被闪粉和荧光笔的线条占满了，里面的页面有些附有拉页，但不是全部，Bilbo觉得他做得不错。

他的妈妈向他保证了无数次，她说Thorin一定会喜欢。

Thorin盯着本子，完全说不话来。他迟疑地翻开，细数每一条熟悉的属于Bilbo特有的笔触，Bilbo为此投入了那么多时间，这个认知使他整个人都融化了。比起这份礼物，Thorin的简直糟透了。

“如果你不喜欢……”Bilbo喃喃地说，伸手想拿回去。

“不！”Thorin喊道，紧紧地抱住本子（但是动作温柔，他不是野蛮人），贴着他的胸口。“我爱它。”他对Bilbo说，“谢谢你。”

Bilbo露出耀眼的微笑，他的担忧烟消云散。他就知道Thorin会喜欢。

“该走了，Bilbo。”Belladonna熟悉的声音响起，Thorin定住了。不！他必须把礼物交给Bilbo。

Bilbo向Thorin挥挥手，跟着他的妈妈向门口走去。

“你在干什么？”Dwalin问，“你还没有把礼物交给Bilbo。”

Thorin知道，他了解的非常透彻，但是现在Bilbo已经走了，他……

Thorin抓起他的午餐盒，冲出教室，边跑边喊，“Bilbo！”他顺着走廊一路小跑，跌跌撞撞差点儿绊倒路过的老师——后者喊着让他别在走廊里跑步，推开路上没有注意到他的小朋友。他必须在Bilbo离开前赶上他，“Bilbo。”

Bilbo的妈妈在门口耐心地等候，Bilbo挣脱她的手，向Thorin跑去。

两个男孩在半路相遇，Thorin上气不接下去，脸蛋红通通的，Bilbo耐心地等着他喘过气来。而现在到了Thorin感觉勇气消失的时候了。

“嗯……”Thorin开始说，他打开午餐盒，拿出一个小盒子，塞进Bilbo的手里，“给你。”

Bilbo摘下手套，打开皱巴巴的包装纸，他全神贯注在礼物上，甚至没有注意到包装纸掉在地上。那是一个盒子，Bilbo开心地看了眼Thorin才打开小盒子，里面是一个小布袋。

“打开它。”Thorin告诉他，向前一步看着Bilbo翻转手腕，让礼物落在掌心。

“哦。”

那是枚戒指，一枚非常漂亮的戒指，由金属丝和珠子组成，是蜂蜜和月光的色彩。

Thorin清清喉咙，从Bilbo掌心拿过去，握住Bilbo的手，把戒指套了上去，“你喜欢吗？”Thorin焦虑地问。

Bilbo眼中闪着光，“我爱它！”Bilbo说，接着投进Thorin的怀抱，后者向后跌跌撞撞好容易才站稳，但还是发出一阵爽朗的笑声。“你亲手做的？”他问道，“漂亮极了！”

Thorin稍微有些焦虑不安，把Bilbo的胳膊从自己脖子上拉下来。他再次清了清喉咙，专注地盯着Bilbo的眼睛。“我给你做这枚戒指是因为……我……我想——”

Thorin顿了顿，握住Bilbo的双手。他鼓足所有勇气，态度异常坚定，因为他凶猛地说道：“你愿意成为我的丈夫吗？”

有那么一瞬间Bilbo不知道这是什么情况。刚才Thorin是在向他求婚吗？他想跟他结婚？

Thorin想成为Bilbo的唯一，永恒的的真爱！

“愿意！”Bilbo大喊，兴奋地上蹿下跳。Thorin露出明媚的微笑，跟着他一起跳起来。

**************

等Thorin回到班里，Dwalin已经非常清楚Bilbo的回答。

“我仍然是你的男傧相，对吧？”Dwalin问道。

Thorin打了他的胳膊一拳，Dwalin把那当做肯定的回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】They wanted to give their friends funny little cards with bees and bears saying, Bee Mine, or You’re Beary Sweet.  
> Bee Mine=Be mine（成为我的）；Beary Sweet=Very Sweet（你真是太甜蜜了），用熊和蜜蜂双关来表达爱意，恕在下才疏学浅无法翻成中文……  
> 【2】Hungry Hungry Hippos，饥饿的河马，Hasbro 生产的一款儿童桌游，1976年由Fred Kroll 生产，1978年才真正算是得到推广。四人一组，每个玩家操作一只河马收集小石头。wiki介绍：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungry_Hungry_Hippos> 
> 
>  


	15. 十五、~  Cornflower 矢车菊蓝~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cornflower 代表#9ACEEB（HEx code），或者（154，206,235）（RGB），矢车菊的色彩由话的颜色命名，花语为：遇见与幸福。但是作者有另一个寓意，既，恋爱中的男人佩戴时，如果花快要凋零，那么就意味着那个男人的爱再也无法收回了。

                        

“订婚！”Bilbo抬起手查看手指上可爱的珠串戒指时，Bungo语无伦次地说。

“嗯哼，”Bilbo重申，伸开手臂来回翻转掌心，欣赏不同光影下的景象。真是完美极了。

这不是一整天劳累的工作后Bungo期望面对的问题，戏剧化到根本不该发生。尤其是在Bilbo对慢慢侵蚀自己父亲的焦虑一无所知的情况下。

Bungo并不是一定会反对自己儿子订婚的事，他期望如此，确实，也许是在他二十岁的时候，或者三十、四十。五十可能有点儿晚，但是他仍然愿意为此对他的未婚夫敞开怀抱。（乱入：为什么Bungo觉得Bilbo会带回一个男的……每错这里用的是fiance）但是在五岁的年纪，Bungo无法想象为什么他的儿子会同意如此荒谬的要求。

“跟谁？”Bungo问道，试图想象出那个打算从他身边偷走他宝贝儿子的混蛋。他一定会给那个家伙点儿颜色看看，那是一定的了。

Bilbo屈膝跳进椅子里，大喊道，“Thorin。”几乎是声嘶力竭。他咯咯笑起来，然后花了几秒钟时间想了想，手指点了点他的小脑袋。“我问他是不是订婚就意味着我会成为他的妻子，但是他说不可能，因为我是个男孩。”Bilbo告诉他的父亲。

“男孩和男孩可以结婚吗？”Bilbo担忧地问，显然此前他从未考虑过这种情况。

“当然能。”Belladonna向他保证，在他跑去看电视前揉乱他的头发。她的儿子被安抚了，Belladonna转向她的丈夫，后者像石像一样僵在那里，目瞪口呆对着几分钟前Bilbo所在的位置。

他的儿子，他的宝贝，他的小Bilbo把自己跟某个……性情乖戾、披头散发的男孩搅在一起；那个害他们被最喜欢的博物馆踢出来的臭脾气长发男孩！

如果这个Thorin小朋友觉得自己可以轻而易举偷走他宝贝儿子的心，那么他就要有大麻烦了。他一定要妨碍到底！他的儿子绝对不会跟任何人结婚。

“咚咚咚，”Belladonna取笑道，曲起手指轻轻敲了敲Bungo的前额，“有人在家吗？”

“我绝对不允许。”Bilbo说。

Belladonna环起手臂，机敏地看向她的丈夫，“不允许什么？”

“他们的婚约。”Bungo答道，清清喉咙整理好他的外套。他点了两次头打定主意，随后向厨房走去，祈祷正好有些甜食可以帮他暂时忘掉眼前的烦恼。

他搜索冰箱和橱柜时，Belladonna靠着门框，目光一直追随着他。“你不能阻挠真爱。”她说。

Bungo停下一无所获的搜寻，“他只有五岁。”Bungo嘘声说。

“没错！”Belladonna大声说，“他又不是真的要结婚了，虽然如果他们真那么做也怪可爱的。”

“你竟然鼓励这个。”Bungo低吼，嘭地一声跌进椅子里。

“我记得，”Belladonna边说边向Bungo走去，手臂环住他的颈项。“我小的时候有一个可爱的小男孩一直跟着我。”Bungo微微变成粉红色，“而且我还记得那个男孩做了每一件可以引起我注意的事。”

“我没有。”Bungo否认。

对他的否认Belladonna只是笑笑，“他甚至还在放学后跟踪我。”

“我只是正好也要去瓦林诺，不是计划好的。”Bungo坚持。

“Bungo，你是在否认你还不会爬的时候已经爱上我的事实吗？”

Bungo知道他彻底被打败了，Belladonna亲吻他脸庞时他只能叹气，“我还是要见见那个……Thorin。”

**************************

Thrain对眼前的情况不甚明了。“我们所有人？”他重复道。Freya点点头。“你，我还有孩子们？”

“你，我还有孩子们。”Freya复述了一遍。

“为什么？”Thrain问道，因为这是问题的根本，有什么理由要和Baggins家一起共度晚餐——还要带上他们一窝孩子？

如果Freya的新朋友想邀请他们，那么当然很好。而且或许因为Bilbo和Thorin是非常要好的朋友，那么带着他的大儿子也是理所当然的。他不会对食物产生抱怨，更何况还有会热情款待他的人。

但是所有孩子？为什么有人选择同时跟他三个孩子打交道？难道家长们共度晚餐不是为了摆脱自己孩子的最好借口嘛。而且就算不那么说，事实上也应该是。

“比较接近一个……家庭会面，在晚餐时候。”Frey解释。Thrain的表情毫无疑问表达他解不开的困惑，Freya叹了口气。为什么她没有嫁给一个聪明点儿的男人，“Thorin向Bilbo求婚了。”Freya提醒他。

“所以呢？”

然后还是那个表情，就是有人会说Thrain在犯蠢时候的表情。Thrain会证明相反的结果，他可不蠢，所以还能有什么——“认真的？”

***********************

Thorin在过去一分钟里第五次整理他的领带。

他很担忧，好吧，可能不是担忧。他想他只是紧张，是的，紧张。毕竟不是每天都会见到你的未婚妻——未婚家——未婚妻家（好吧，你说对了）的家长，这十分重要，他必须给他们留下好印象。

他见过几次Bilbo妈妈，但是他没有正式跟Bilbo爸爸会见过，虽然他经常看得到他。Bilbo向Thorin保证过，他的爸爸是最好、最和善的人，而且总是喜欢抱来抱去的。

Thorin端详镜子里的自己，清清喉咙挺直后背，“您好，Bilbo爸爸先生，”Thorin用练习过的语气说，“很高——高——高兴见到您。”他猛地伸出手，摆出握手的姿势。

Thorin对自己的表现露出微笑，很好，表现的非常好。

他可以轻松取悦Bilbo的父母，在任何可能出现的机会。

***************

Bilbo坚持盛装打扮。

这十分重要，他这样告诉他的妈妈。而且他拒绝考虑最好的衣服之外的任何一件，因为有些打扮过度，所以他坚持他的父母跟他一起盛装打扮。

Belladonna觉得这个行为十分甜蜜，而Bungo不这么认为。不是说他没有盛装打扮，他确实照办了，而且快要让他窒息的领带时刻提醒着他。

六点一过门铃立刻发出刺耳的声音，Bilbo从沙发上跳起来，向前门跑去，他的运动鞋一路上留下一串滑过的痕迹。Belladonna打开门，Bilbo急忙冲向Thorin，向屋子里伸展手臂示意欢迎他们的到来。

Freya和Thrain带着两个幼童异常平静地进了门，或许是因为Dis在打瞌睡，而Frerin一直呆呆地盯着Bilbo没时间管别的。

看到Durin家穿着做礼拜时的服装，Bungo对自己的行头没那么尴尬了。他礼貌地向他们问候，接过他们的外套挂进壁橱里。当他拿着一件深蓝色的小外套时，他感到有人在跟着他。

他眨眨眼低头看向小男孩，虽然不像他儿子那么小。“你好。”Bungo盯着他儿子的‘未婚夫’说。他戴着一条领带，衬衫整齐地塞在牛仔裤里，眼神凶狠地盯着Bungo。

男孩清清喉咙说，“我是Thorin，很高兴见到您，Bilbo爸爸先生，阁下。”他伸出手，Bungo点点头接受他的问候。他的大手握住Thorin的，男孩放手前用力摇了摇。“我想跟您谈谈，请给我个机会。”

Bungo无语地点点头，“好吧。”他耐心地等待着Thorin开口，但是他一直站在那里，情绪克制、一脸痛苦。“你是说单独谈谈？”Bungo问。Thorin点了点头。

“好吧。”Bungo轻声说，走进门厅伸头喊道，“我要跟Thorin说几句。”伙伴们挑起眉，他只能耸耸肩，他也不太明白眼前是什么情况。

“我们很快回来。”Thorin点点头，对Bilbo露出微笑，后者不明白他的爸爸和他最棒的未婚夫要谈什么。他安抚地看了他一眼，然后紧跟Bungo走进书房。

落座后——这是相当友善的对待，Thorin坚定地看着Bungo说，“我想征求您的许可，请把Bilbo嫁给我。”

这难道不是事件的转折点嘛！Bungo不知道到底是该对眼前荒谬的状况哈哈大笑，还是对他的无能为力痛哭失声。但是考虑到跟他谈话的是一个严肃的六岁小孩儿，大笑的欲望胜于一切。

“我不知道是否该应允。”Bungo说。

听到这句话，Thorin瞪大双眼，“我保证会好好照顾他，” 他急切地说，“我还会买一栋带很多房间的大房子，足够接待你和Bilbo妈妈、我的爸爸妈妈，或许还有Frerin和Dis，这样你们就可以时常来拜访我们。我们会有一个大庭院供玩耍，还要养很多狗狗，因为我知道Bilbo喜欢狗狗。”他继续道。

“而且我会尽最大的努力不让他伤心，如果我真的让他伤了心，你可以惩罚我，因为我违背了诺言。我还会确保他总是能在生日时吃到他最喜欢的蛋糕，一直有足够的染料、永远不会感冒、每天都睡午觉。”Thorin终于说完了。

Bungo发现他冷酷的心（从一开始也没有特别冷酷，如果他对自己诚实的话）很快融化了，显然Thorin爱他的儿子。

“你爱我的Bilbo？”Bungo问道。

“我全心全意地爱他。”Thorin向男人保证，“胜于对恐龙的爱。”这足以证明一切，Thorin想。

周围的气氛异常紧张，Thorin不安地动了动脚，等待着Bilbo爸爸先生打定主意。不管他如何爱Bilbo，他不会在没有许可的情况下跟他结婚。他曾经在电视里看到过一个王子向公主的父亲寻求迎娶她的许可，Thorin意识到他也必须按规矩行事。

“好吧。”Bungo最后裂开嘴笑着说。

Thorin微笑起来，事实上他兴奋地从座位上跳起来。“谢谢！”他大声说，再次握了握Bungo的手，然后跑出房间，冲进Bilbo敞开的怀抱，一路上传来他兴奋的大喊大叫。

**************

这次异常成功的家庭聚会晚宴尾声是Belladonna的甜点，甜点上桌时Freya问两个男孩，“那么你们对婚礼有什么计划？”

Bilbo和Thorin交换了一个眼神。

“由Dwalin担任男傧相。”Thorin答道。

“是的，”Bilbo附和，“还有我们打算举办一场春季婚礼。”

Bungo差点儿被他的苹果塔噎死，奥力救救他。


	16. 十六、~  Unmellow Yellow病黄~

他的名字是Bard。

哦，Thorin想到这个名字只有咬牙切齿一个念头。

Bard Bowman，高大、英俊的二年级生不到一分钟就把Bilbo在Thorin身上的注意力全部吸引过去了。如果Thorin知道这就是他的命运，他绝对不会交出自己的心。

这一天跟其它日子一样平常地开始。

自从他们订婚以后，两人之间很少会卷入其他男孩。午餐、间休、小组活动，表单可以没完没了，Thorin和Bilbo拒绝和其他人在一起。他们的朋友，当然，喜欢拿他们开玩笑，但是两个男孩都没怎么在意。他们就是单纯的嫉妒。

这天天气晴朗，是个阳光明媚的春日，不复之前的寒冷、凛冽，Gandalf决得孩子们应该在操场上跑一跑。他给孩子们套上暖暖的外套，在课程结束后把他们放了出去。

确定了Thranduil和Azog两人都不在场，Thorin舒了口气，他、Bilbo、Dwalin、Gloin、Nori和Bofur绕着操场跑了起来，玩起了你追我赶的游戏。当时轮到Bilbo当鬼——绝对是奇迹中的奇迹，因为他是他们所有人最不容易被捉到的一个——他踩空了楼梯上一级台阶，滑了下去。

Thorin差点停止呼吸，眼睁睁看着Bilbo滑了下去——一直、一直、一直到滑到底，然后，然后！

一切就那样发生了。

Bard Bowman飞身而出，偷走了Bilbo的心。

***********************

Bilbo没有意识到他摔倒了，直到他被接个正着。他的心砰砰直跳，而且他发誓他听到了Thorin窒息般的哭喊。而此刻，Bilbo很好。

他低头看向自己的双手，拍了拍胸脯，总结了一下自己的状态。他完好无损！带着满意的笑容，他抬头看向他的救世主，迎上一张陌生的面孔。

“嗨，”Bilbo害羞地低声说，高年级男孩让他有些吃惊。男孩一边咯咯笑着，一边把Bilbo放回地面，最后还上下查看了他一番。

“你还好吗？”男孩问，这时Thorin跑了过来，抓住Bilbo的肩膀。他担忧地上下打量Bilbo，最后发现没有需要担心的地方。

“你应该小心一点儿。”男孩告诉他，随后跑回队伍里跟着其他同学回到他的班级，Bilbo对他挥手的时候也跟着挥了挥。

Thorin怒视着男孩，他•怎么•敢。

Bilbo一直看着男孩走进教学楼，无视Thorin的怒火和伙伴们对眼前情况的担忧。他——毫无疑问，被迷住了。他被拯救了！像公主一样！

虽然他不是公主，他也永远不会成为一位公主。而且他完全可以自救，但是仍然，Bilbo处于震惊之中。“你看到了吗？”Bilbo问，冒着兴奋的泡泡，“他接住我了！”他激动地直拍手，终于把注意力转到Thorin身上，“他一定相当强壮。”

“他很幸运。”Thorin愤愤不平地说，然后抓起Bilbo的手，拉着他向Grey先生走去，后者正宣布间休结束。

********************

午睡时，Dwalin、Gloin、Nori、Bofur和Thorin在玩具消防站后召开了一场秘密会议，他们把枕头和被单围成一圈。会议的主题是：偷袭的男孩。

“真是酷毙了。”Bofur小声说，他脸上的表情Thorin不知该怎么形容。“他不知从哪里冒出来！”

朋友们让他闭嘴，Nori回头看了眼Grey先生，确保他没有注意他们这边。Gloin用手掌撑着脸说，“我们很可能再也不会见到他了。”其他男孩也同意他的观点。“他是大孩子。”

Thorin对此不怎么确定。

**********************

午睡一结束，Bilbo和Thorin再次出现在图画桌边，他们的字母课表现良好，所以Grey先生奖励给他们额外的间休时间。虽然Thorin一直热爱跟Bilbo一起画画，但是此刻他难以抑制磨牙的冲动。

Bilbo不停地提起那个男孩，他的救世主，那个不知道从哪里飞身跃起接住他、拯救他的大男孩。而今天拯救他的工作本来应该是Thorin的！

“Thorin？”Bilbo问，停下他的长篇大论，对Thorin露出担忧的表情。“你还好吗？”

Thorin没啃声，只是点了点头，松开手里的蜡笔，蜡笔碎成小块散落在桌子上。“很好。”Thorin答道，夸张地从蜡笔盒里拿出另一根蜡笔。

Bilbo气鼓鼓地放下自己手里的蜡笔，先发制人给了Thorin一个拥抱。他感觉到Thorin放松了下来，而且Bilbo可以肯定，不管是什么令Thorin烦恼不已，一定是件蠢事。并不是说他会告诉Thorin，毕竟那就是他那么爱Thorin的原因。

“如果你想我们可以玩别的。”Bilbo说，用拥抱安抚Thorin，让他放弃折磨蜡笔的念头。

“不，”Thorin说，“这样就很好了。”

两个男孩对彼此露出微笑，Thorin觉得自己好多了。他已经不再担心任何事，他们可能永远都不会再见到那个‘偷袭的男孩’。

******************

Thorin简直不敢相信。

在教室前，跟他的同学——包括Bifur和Dori，站在一起的竟然是偷袭的男孩。而且他在对着Bilbo微笑。很显然，整个宇宙都抛弃了他。

而且Bilbo——他竟然回应了那个微笑！Gandalf解释这些男孩来他们班级的意图时，Thorin一直咬紧牙关，怒视着偷袭者。

“像你们知道的那样，我们在阅读技巧上下了很多功夫，而这些年轻的先生们同意成为我们的阅读伙伴。你们每个人都可以跟这些二年级学生中的一员成为搭档，之后每星期你们都会见一次面。”Gandalf告诉大家，男孩们在幼儿园班里分散开来。

在Bifur和Dori可以跟自己各自家人组成小组以前，Thorin拦住他们。“那是谁？”Thorin问，指了指偷袭的男孩，后者已经跟英雄崇拜模式全开的Bilbo成为了搭档。

Dori对Thorin哼了一声，斥责道，“别指”，把Thorin的手拉到一边。Thorin伸手戳了戳Dori，然后满怀期待地看向Bifur。

“Bard。”Bifur抓了抓他乱糟糟的头发答道，接着去寻找他的表弟。找到后，Bifur拍了拍Thorin的后背，向Bofur的书桌走去，两兄弟用力拍了拍彼此便打开Bifur的书读了起来。

发现Nori已经偷偷找到了别的阅读伙伴，Dori不得不跟Thorin组合，后者甚至可以跟一个茶杯组合，所以根本没留意到他。他的双眼紧跟Bilbo，眼看他带着Bard（这是什么见鬼的名字？）去绘图桌边。

他们的绘图桌。

Dori试图带Thorin去一个安静的角落，但是Thorin坚持可以看清绘图桌的地点，他绝对不会让那两个人离开他的视野。

“为什么我要介意。”Dori小声抱怨着，独自一人念起《生日快乐，月亮》。“等你三十岁还不会读书的时候，”Dori继续道，他的责备落在聋子的耳朵里。“可别埋怨我。”


	17. 十七、~  Burnished Brown 亮棕 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一种带有银粉的蜡笔

Thorin目瞪口呆站在那里，看着他珍贵的戒指从Bilbo的手里滑出，猛地撞在冰冷的地面上。反弹了一次、两次、三次，最后落在Thorin鞋子前面的一滩泥泞中。

周围传来一串抽气声，每个男孩都等着另一个男孩先行动，说点儿什么，道歉之类的。但是，两个当事人都各自沉浸在自己的世界中，Bilbo整理好运动衫走开了，徒留沮丧的Thorin无能为力地看着他离开，投入Bard敞开的怀抱中。

他甩甩头，想把那些想法清出脑袋。那就是整件事发展到现阶段的起因。

Thorin跪在地上，丝毫不顾忌会弄脏他的牛仔裤，捡起潮湿、布满污泥的戒指，几周前他才刚刚做好。他感到泪水在眼中聚集，但是他没有哭。这个惩罚是他应得的。

*************

一周两次二年级学生拜访Grey先生的幼儿园班，而每一次Bilbo都会跟Bard Bowman搭档，两个人坐在绘图桌边，给对方朗读，简直就是用他们的幸福糊Thorin的脸，后者用全部的时间咬牙切齿，Dori都要烦死他们了。

如果Bilbo仅仅只是跟Bard成为搭档，Thorin不会有任何意见。毕竟他们不得不跟二年级组合，别无选择。然而事实并非如此，真正让Thorin忍无可忍的是Bilbo每时每刻都在谈论Bard。

“Bard有一只跟我一样大的狗狗！”

“Bard最喜欢的颜色也是蓝色的，跟你一样。”

“Bard说蜘蛛是蛛形纲，不是昆虫纲。”

“看！Bard给我的棒棒糖！”

Bard、Bard、Bard，这是Thorin最近听到的所有话题，简直让他发疯。

Bard到底为Bilbo做过什么，除了……救过他之外。Thorin做过无数次了！难道他们的吸引力这么快就消失了？Thorin的爱跟Bard相比就那么微不足道？

因此Thorin的不安全感与日俱增，虽然Bilbo依然对他微笑、拉着他的手、给他拥抱而且还画他们在一起的画。Bilbo时不时还能为他们的婚礼冒出几个新点子，坚持要两个不同的蛋糕，因为不是所有人都喜欢巧克力。但是在所有这些之中时不时冒出Bard的名字，Thorin觉得他的心紧紧地缩在一起，无法在胸膛里顺畅地运作。

今天——今天是最后一根稻草。二年级刚刚离开，Bilbo带着耀眼的微笑跟Bard挥手告别，坐在一脸不高兴的Thorin身边，后者在过去的半小时中目睹了Bilbo因为Bard任何所作所为都能够开怀大笑。

Grey先生很快把拼写测试发下来，虽然Thorin尽了自己所能填写问题，分分钟都在努力，但是他的脑海里还是充满了Bard、Bard。等到测试结束Grey先生公布答案，Thorin根本不关心他作对了几个问题，脑子里只有Bilbo和Bard私奔的幻想，而且幻想的主角们在整个过程中一直在哈哈大笑。

Grey先生宣布下课时，Bilbo拉住Thorin的手，拉着他去操场，所有孩子都为终于到来的春天兴高采烈。Thorin爬上猴架，Bilbo在身边减缓了他的忧虑，他甚至试图完成一个翻转。

虽然还没有完全成功，但是Thorin没打算轻易放弃。随后Bilbo说道，“Bard能在猴架上做翻转，他还能只用腿倒吊着。”

Thorin放开猴架，狼狈地落在地上，手上、牛仔裤上沾满潮湿的木屑。他握住拳头，尽可能迅速地远离Bilbo，步道方砖上传来他愤怒的脚步声。

他能听到Bilbo从身面追来，但是Thorin没有停下脚步。

“Thorin！”Bilbo喊道，赶上另一个男孩，抓住他的胳膊。“怎么了？”

Thorin甩开Bilbo的手，“如果Bard那么令人——令人——令人惊奇，为什么你不去嫁给他！”Thorin边说边怒视着Bilbo。他的怒火因为看到Bilbo的笑脸放大了十倍，他的表情简直就像在嘲笑Thorin有多么愚蠢一样。

“但是我爱你啊。”Bilbo笑嘻嘻地轻拍Thorin。诚实地说，Thorin有时候真的非常古怪。

“我不信任你。”Thorin从牙缝里挤出声音，Bilbo的笑容消失了，他担忧地靠近Thorin。“你关心的只有Bard。”

“他是我的朋友。”Bilbo解释。

“你应该是我的朋友。”Thorin提醒他。

“你们俩都是我的朋友。”

“我是你的未婚夫！”

Bilbo跺了跺脚，“我可以跟任何我喜欢的人做朋友，Thorin。”Bilbo双手叉腰争辩道，他可爱的脸蛋气鼓鼓的。

“不，你不能！”Thorin喊道，一出口他就后悔了。他摇了摇头，“不是，我——我不是那个意思。”他恳求道，向Bilbo迈了一步。

但是Bilbo退了一步，脸上带着全然的厌恶。“我恨你，Thorin Durin。我恨你。”他摘下手上的订婚戒指，扔向Thorin，后者带着无望的痛苦，只能眼睁睁地看着。

****************

Bilbo绕着他们家的房子来回踱步，脸上带着无法消退的愤怒。Belladonna不知道该怎么办。她过去从未处理过坏脾气的小孩子，Bilbo总是带着微笑、充满快乐，从不对任何东西无缘无故地发脾气、大呼小叫。

Belladonna从学校接他回来的时候他就在发脾气，而且到现在也一直没有高兴起来，她有些担心。

Belladonna礼貌地敲响他卧室的门，探头进去看到Bilbo在愤怒地画画，手上沾满鲜红的染料。她悄悄关上身后的门，坐在Bilbo旁边的椅子上。

“嗨，”Belladonna说。

Bilbo咕哝着，猛地把手拍在画架巨大的画纸上，上面原本画的是Bilbo和Thorin骑着恐龙的画面，现在布满了愤怒的红色污痕。“我在生气。”Bilbo宣布，把手伸进红色染料桶中。

“我发现了。”他的母亲答道，把他的手从染料桶里拉出来，Bilbo怒视着她。“我们去把你收拾干净怎么样？”

Bilbo没有回答，但是任由他的妈妈拖着他到浴室里。“发生什么事了，大黄蜂？”她问道，一手梳理着儿子乱糟糟的卷发。

红色染料很快被清洗干净，只剩下Bilbo怎么都洗不去的怒火。他呜咽了起来，眼泪从眼框里一滴接着一滴流淌出来，顺着面颊跟染料一起把脸蛋都涂花了。Belladonna把Bilbo拉进怀里，让他的小脑袋贴着她的胸膛，放任他尽情地哭泣，他的双手紧紧地抓着妈妈的裙子。

******************

“你在做什么！”Freya大喊，从Thorin手里夺下大剪刀。

Thorin站在浴缸边，一手拿着剪刀，另一只手抓着他的头发，一脸毅然决然的样子。

“我使Bilbo蒙受耻辱。”Thorin一边解释一边坐在坐便上，他焦虑地踢着脚。

Freya点点头，虽然她儿子脑袋里想什么她一点都搞不明白。“啊，嗯，”她不得不承认她搞不懂，“但是为什么是你的头发？”

“书上说——”

“好吧，再也不给你买任何一本跟王子有关的书了。”Freya打断他，做了个全宇宙通用的“绝不”手势。她赶着他回到卧室，看着他噗通一声脸向下倒在床上。她坐在他身边，温和地拍着他的后背。“所以关于耻辱什么的到底是什么？”

*************

两个母亲得到了同意的结论：道歉。

Belladonna告诉Bilbo，Thorin只是因为感觉自己被Bilbo抛弃了，但是Bilbo也没说错——他可以和任何他喜欢的人成为朋友；虽然他很生气，但是他永远不能告诉他爱的人们他恨他们。Thorin是他的朋友——是最好的朋友，Belladonna还向他保证，只要他道歉，一切都会立刻雨过天晴。

Freya一边听Thorin转述他和Bilbo吵架的经过，一边强忍着用头撞墙的冲动。马哈尔赐予她力量。这就是原因，她提醒他，他需要表达他的感情，而不是克制、隐忍最后把一切都搞砸。Thorin不该大喊大叫，指责Bilbo。他应该告诉Bilbo，他只是觉得Bard取代了他在Bilbo心中的位置，而且他应该在事后立刻道歉。

虽然Bilbo和Thorin都知道他们应该怎么做，但是他们怎么都没办法率先开口。

他们在学校避开彼此，尽量避免目光落在对方身上，特别是他们认为对方可能在看自己的时候。真是太令人同情了，整个团队都这么觉得。

这样的情况持续了两天，可悲的是Bilbo和Thorin还没找到词语和勇气接近对方，直到一个阳光明媚的礼拜五：二年级拜访幼儿园的日子。

Bilbo看到Bard笑脸的时候，他感到有点不舒服。他喜欢Bard，非常喜欢！他们是朋友，而且他不想因为Thorin就结束它们的友谊。但是Bilbo全心全意地爱Thorin。他倒在桌子上，希望Bard没有注意到他。

Bard没有过来，Bilbo以为自己侥幸成功了。但是，问题没有决绝。他从书上面偷偷看过去，看到Thorin正在跟Bard说话。看到他们传递了什么东西，Bilbo的眼睛都要凸出来了，他的目光跟随着Thorin，直到他跟年长的男孩分开，同Dori汇合。

Bard带着一脸困惑，来到Bilbo面前。“他给我这个。”Bard说，伸出手把Thorin刚给他的戒指展示给Bilbo看。“他说我得到你的心了？”

“那个木讷的蠢货！”Bilbo小声嘀咕着，从Bard手心夺过戒指，向Thorin的方向直冲过去。

Thorin从书本上抬起头（Dori气恼地叹了口气，花了这么长时间他才终于肯读书了），难以置信地盯着Bilbo。“如果你认为我会像爱你一样爱Bard，那么你就是整个世界最愚蠢的男孩。”Bilbo告诉他，全班的注意力都集中在他身上。

“Bilbo——”Thorin尽力了，但是Bilbo弯下腰，亲吻了Thorin的脸颊，害他一个字都说不出来，整张脸变成亮红色。

“我很抱歉。”Bilbo小声说，“我没打算伤害你。”

“我也是。”Thorin喃喃地说。

Bilbo把戒指递给Thorin，让他戴着自己手指上。他们对彼此露出明媚的微笑，将过去的不满丢在脑后。

“你还是不善言辞的傻瓜。”

“我知道。”

 


	18. 十八、~  Screamin' Green 尖叫绿 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screamin' Green代表#76FF7A（HEx code），或者(118, 255, 122）（RGB）1990年之前叫做Ultra Green（超级绿），是一种荧光色蜡笔。

所有留在哈比屯的亲戚、朋友和其他人中，唯独Lobelia和Bruno Bracegridle周末要来拜访Bilbo。

Bruno没关系，他非常友善，即使他已经上四年级了。他总是让Bilbo跟他一起玩踢罐子。但是他的妹妹，Lobelia Bracegridle是最糟糕的。

她总是缠着Bilbo，不管他到哪里，不断问东问西，拿走他的玩具，藏在她的裙子底下或者口袋里面。她认为画画很无聊，总是因为弄脏了裙子大哭大闹。她一直表现的好像比别人高一等，喜欢在头上戴一顶便宜的塑料头冠。

Bilbo觉得如果一个世界没有讨厌的Lobelia Bracegirdles，一定会是一个完美的世界。所以他一生中最幸福的时光就是搬去依鲁伯的时候。事实上那也算是最伤心的事情之一，但是当他意识到永远不用再见到Lobelia Bracegirdles，他快乐地跳起来，打从心底欢呼呐喊。

Lobelia的母亲——Primrose Bracegirdle是Belladonna最好的朋友之一，他们离开的消息是她伤心难过了很久，两位女士约定尽可能经常见面。当然，许下诺言容易，直到现在Primrose才有时间来访。

两位女士对久别重逢陷入狂喜状态，在厨房里就着马克杯腾腾升起的茶香闲聊着，他们的丈夫在花园里整理，为了即将到来的炎热夏季做准备。孩子们坐在庭院里，最年长的Bruno在给他的父亲和“叔叔”打下手。

Bilbo坐在后门的台阶上，手握成拳捧着他气鼓鼓的小脸。他故意不看Lobelia，后者转着圈子几乎是尖叫着想要吸引Bilbo的注意。她认为自己是个芭蕾舞女演员，而且她需要观众。她沉重的脚步根本与芭蕾舞不沾边，但是Bilbo知道最好别告诉她。

他最后一次那么做时Lobelia咬了他。

********************

那天晚上Bilbo溜进双亲的卧室，Quack博士拖在身后，保护他远离“咸猪手”Lobelia。他在Belladonna和Bungo中间的毯子下扭来扭曲，依然撅着嘴。

Bungo几乎不会被吵醒，但是母亲的直觉让Belladonna醒过来。发现Bilbo在她床上她很吃惊，自从搬家以后他几乎不怎么溜进他们的卧室了。她梳理着Bilbo凌乱的卷发，依偎在他身边。“怎么了，大黄蜂？”

“Bruno打呼噜。”Bilbo答道，嫌弃地皱起鼻子，他的父亲发出一声更大的鼾声作为回答。Bilbo咯咯笑起来，轻轻踢了他的父亲一脚，后者只是继续回到睡梦中。

现在Belladonna知道有什么事困扰着她的儿子，而他没有说实话。因为Bilbo一直跟她和Bungo睡，而Bungo从来都是一个打鼾能手。“你真正的烦恼是什么？”Belladonna小声说，把Bilbo拉得更近，他们鼻子对着鼻子。

Bilbo抱紧怀里的Quack博士，噘起下唇，把手伸向妈妈的脸。Belladonna轻轻挪到一边，没有注意到任何情况。“伤到自己了？”边问边查看他胖乎乎的小手。

“Lobelia想要抢走我的戒指。”Bilbo对她说，“她说男孩不应该戴首饰，只有女孩才戴。而且她还说她是女孩，所以那应该属于她而不是我。”

“你告诉她为什么戒指对你来说那么重要了吗？”Belladonna问，心里默默记下要跟Primrose谈谈性别歧视问题。

Bilbo猛力点头，“我说了，我告诉她这是我的未婚夫送我的，她说我是骗子，还说没有人会想要跟我结婚，然后Bruno说我是小婴儿，因为我还跟Quack博士睡觉。”

看来把孩子们送上床以后Bilbo遭遇了一段痛苦的时光。

“好吧，首先，”Belladonna告诉Bilbo，“记得我告诉你男孩和女孩的事嘛？”

“男孩可以做任何女孩能做的事，而女孩也能做任何男孩能做的。”Bilbo嘀咕着，语气还是气呼呼的。“但是Lobelia说——”

“你在说我是个骗子？”Belladonna问，Bilbo用力摇头。苍天不容，他怎么敢说他的妈妈是骗子。她抱住Bilbo，把他拉得更近，“我想你应该停止担忧。毕竟你爸爸也戴着戒指，你不该让Lobelia影像你。”

Bilbo咕哝着，摆弄好Quack博士，蠕动着更近贴近母亲的怀抱。“我不喜欢她。”Bilbo说，“她粗暴极了，而且总是想要拿走我的玩具。如果Thorin在这里，他一定会阻止她。”

“明天我们请Thorin来玩怎么样？”Belladonna建议道。

Bilbo雀跃起来，跳到妈妈的身上。“真的？”他问，脸上绽放出可爱的笑容。当母亲点头后，Bilbo兴奋地欢呼起来。“谢谢，妈妈。”他说完亲吻了妈妈，然后在床上上蹿下跳。

**********

Lobelia一个有一头稀疏金卷发的五岁女孩，她的母亲给她扎了个马尾，所以走路的时候头发一跳一跳的。大家都认为她非常可爱，特别是笑起来露出酒窝的时候。

但是她几乎不怎么笑，在别人不按她的要求照办的时候，不是皱着眉就是大喊大叫。现在她皱眉是因为Bilbo，后者在前门看到Thorin爬上楼梯正兴奋地上窜下跳，脸上还带着耀眼的微笑。

两个男孩抱在一起，好像几年没见过一样。真是令人作呕，Lobelia不喜欢这样。直到Thorin对上她的双眼。

他是她见过的男孩里长相最漂亮、最英俊，最甜蜜的一个。她恋爱了。

************

Thorin非常有耐心。

划掉这句话。

Thorin有年幼的弟弟妹妹，所以他知道他不得不耐心应对他们古怪的行为。但是他的耐心能持续多久就是个问题了。所以Lobelia抓住他，跟着他跑来跑去时，他按照对待Dis或者Frerin的方式对待她：虽然很烦躁，但是出于习惯的耐心没有发作，因为他知道她早晚会疲惫，不再烦他。

Bilbo是个独生子，而且习惯了Thorin一直独来独往，此时非常想揪住Lobelia可爱的马尾。

看着Lobelia对他的未婚夫献殷勤只能独自生闷气，这可是不他邀请Thorin过来玩的目的。

“看着我！”Lobelia对Thorin大喊，确保他看着自己以后开始转圈圈。Thorin专心地看着，但是眉头微微抽搐，Lobelia开始唱歌的时候Thorin愉快的微笑开始变得紧绷。

马哈尔救救他。

“给你，Thorin。”Bilbo说，坐在另一个男孩身边递给他一块西瓜。Thorin快乐地咬了一大口，果汁顺着下巴淌到前臂上，Bilbo抓起一块餐巾纸，擦拭他身上的果汁。

他伸出另一只手，方便Bilbo擦拭。“谢谢。”Thorin咧着嘴笑起来，露出嘴里塞得满满的西瓜。给Thorin擦干净手臂，Bilbo把弄脏的餐巾纸叠好放在腿上，咬了一口自己的西瓜。这才是本来应有的样子，他和Thorin，没有其他人。

“Bilbo Baggins，你这个大吝啬鬼！”Lobelia大喊，停下转圈重重地跺着脚。显然她再次毁了他们的美好时光。“我的西瓜在哪里？”

Bilbo别开视线，皱起眉。没有优点、脏兮兮、讨人厌的Lobelia Bracegridle。“屋里还有很多。”他告诉她。

她再次跺脚，插着腰向他逼近。“我是客人。”Lobelia鄙视地说，“你应该给我拿来，而不是让我自己去取。”

他真想踢她的屁股，那才是Bilbo应该对待她的正确方式。

“你就进去吧。”Bilbo重复道。Lobelia正在毁了他和Thorin美妙的一天。

“我去给你拿。”Thorin打断他们，把果皮放在台阶上，抬起手擦了擦下巴。

Lobelia露出得意的微笑。“谢谢你，Thorin。”她甜蜜地说，眨着眼扭捏地揪着裙子。“你真好。”她继续道一边瞪了眼Bilbo，Thorin走进去，黏糊糊的手指弄脏了门上的玻璃。

总是这样。

当Bilbo建议他们画画的时候，Lobelia把Thorin拉走，让他帮她把闪粉黏在她丑陋的涂鸦上。

当Bilbo决定看《艾尔文与花栗鼠》时，Lobelia偷走了遥控器，换到《史酷比》的频道，重复每一句台词，每隔两秒就问一次Thorin是否喜欢史酷比。

当Bilbo提议玩“骑士与龙”的游戏时，Thorin兴高采烈地自愿当龙，而Lobelia坚持Thorin当王子，她自己是公主，让Bilbo扮演绑架她的恶龙。

她一整天都在博取Thorin的注意力，Bilbo受够了。

“别打扰Thorin。”Bilbo命令道，站起来，紧紧地捏起拳头。

Lobelia只是吐了吐舌头，鼻子翘得老高。“你有什么权利告诉我该干什么不该干什么。”

“Thorin是我的未婚夫。”Bilbo告诉她，伸手亮出他的戒指。“我们要结婚了，他是我的。”

“为什么他想要跟你这么无聊的人结婚？”Lobelia嘲弄地说，“我要让他改变主意，Thorin会成为我的未婚夫。”

**************

Thorin小心地打开门，一只手里端着满满一盘西瓜，另一只手里抓着一叠纸巾。Bilbo妈妈把他彻底清理了一番，所以他的脸和胳膊还在发红。

一整天Lobelia都在缠着他，而他的“等着情况自然变好”计划实施的不太好。或许他应该带着Bilbo偷偷溜走藏起来。看起来是个不错的计划。

等他走进后院，眼前的景象使他手里的纸巾掉在地上。Bilbo拉着Lobelia的马尾，而那个女孩在抓Bilbo的脸。Thorin觉得他非常走运，没有把一盘地瓜扔在地上。

“Bilbo！”Thorin大喊，小心地把盘子放在地上，然后跑向两个孩子。“你在做什么？”他试图挤进两人中间，但是他的努力都是徒劳的。

Bilbo不想伤害Thorin，于是松开抓着Lobelia的手，她挣脱开，反而把Bilbo摔倒在地。当她再次抬起手抓向Bilbo时，她的腿突然悬在空中，猛烈地踢打着。

Bilbo抬起头，发现Thorin把Lobelia提起来，她在他的钳制中挣扎扭动。Thorin把她丢在Bilbo装满土的小车里。Lobelia尖叫起来。

“没有人能伤害我的Bilbo。”Thorin低吼，他拍拍双手，一副擦掉Lobelia可怕触感的样子。

Thorin转向Bilbo，扶他站起来，“你还好吗？”

Bilbo心中充满幸福与爱意，抱住Thorin，在他的脸上落下一个结结实实的亲吻，“我爱你，Thorin Durin。”Bilbo宣布。

一朵红云爬上Thorin的脖子和耳朵，他回抱住Bilbo。“我也爱你，Bilbo Baggins。”Thorin小声回应，即使透过Lobelia尖利的喊叫声也听得一清二楚。

Thorin皱眉转向她，“我不喜欢Lobelia。”Thorin说，他想这么说一整天了。

“我也是。”Bilbo承认。

“你们为什么打起来？”Thorin问。

Bilbo摇摇头，他不想让Thorin知道他嫉妒Lobelia夺走了他的注意力。毕竟，Thorin嫉妒Bard的时候他对他生气了很久。“她说恐龙蠢透了。”Bilbo说谎道。也不完全是谎言，她曾经那么对Bilbo说过。

Thorin皱起眉，“恐龙棒极了。”

*************

那天晚上Primrose和Belladonna商量决定还是不要让Bilbo和Lobelia单独在一起的好。

至少直到他们长大以前。

Bilbo对这个安排非常满意。


	19. 十九、~ Copper 紫铜~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *copper代表#DD9475（HEx code），或者(221, 148, 117）（RGB）是基础色彩蜡笔，1958年命名。

 

Thorin不喜欢医生，也不喜欢护士，还有医院和打针。他恨所有那些。而现在他最不喜欢他的妈妈。

“Thorin Octavius Durin马上给我出来，否则我对马哈尔发誓，你会得到一辈子分量的屁板子。”Freya在前门大喊，Dis坐在台阶上，Frerin因为哥哥被骂狂笑着。

不想经历注射后遗留的疼痛，Thorin拒绝从壁橱里移动分毫。他今天本来要打疫苗。不，先生，他不会去的。

他宁愿与马裤腰带Lobelia、邪恶的Azog或者讨厌的Thranduil对峙，他可以在操场、教室，甚至弟弟的床底下上打败敌手，但是说到疫苗，Thorin就会变成一只惊恐的大猫。

**************

接种疫苗的日子纯粹是随机的。孩子们不得不上交一张纸条，通知老师他们需要在午餐前接种疫苗，孩子们排成队，出发去操场。

Grey先生叫到Thorin名字的时候，他拒绝走出座位。其他孩子眼神犀利，但是他不会挪动一步。

“Thorin先生，”Grey先生低声说，“我相信你必须加入其他人。”

那是一个小组，由Smaug、Bofur还有一个打算从秋千上跳下来结果磕掉一颗牙的小孩，当然，还有Bilbo。甜蜜、完美的Bilbo跟其他男孩一起耐心地在外面等待，伸出手等着Thorin出去抓住。Thorin咽了口唾沫，他必须勇敢，而且他不得不为了Bilbo表现出勇敢。

Thorin慢慢站起来走进队伍，急切地抓起Bilbo的手，毅然决然转向Dwalin，眼神在说：如果我死了你可以拿走我的恐龙玩偶。

 

*************

Bilbo也不喜欢接种疫苗，但是他的妈妈说它们能让Bilbo避免生病，比起接种疫苗Bilbo更不喜欢生病。所以带着一张勇敢的面孔和午餐盒子里额外的蛋糕，Bilbo去了学校。

他站在队伍里，等着轮到自己，Thorin紧紧地捏着他的手指。他不住踮起脚，试图看清楚护士在做什么。他走进去，正好看到护士用一块酒精棉给Elrond的胳膊消完毒，把针插了进去。

“喔。”是Bilbo热情的回答。

 

Thorin在他另一边，紧闭上双眼咽了口唾沫，告诉自己的腿不要抖。不幸的是，他的腿根本不听话。前一秒他还站在Bilbo身边，下一秒Bilbo的手已经空了，Thorin尽可能远离了疫苗。

他拼全力逃跑，听到有脚步声靠近时，钻进一个储备物品橱柜。他蜷成一团，坐在一个翻转的水桶上粗喘起来。

他是个懦夫。Thorin没有选择只能承认。他是一头懦弱的狮子，不配得到幸福的结局。

**********

“Thorin Durin，”助理护士喊道，低头看着幼儿园的名单。她找了一圈，但是没有看到哪个孩子出来站在他面前，回应名字。“我们已经给他打过疫苗了吗？”她喃喃自语，再次看了眼名单。

Bilbo拉拉Bofur，“Thorin消失了。”他避开护士小声说。Bofur环视一周，发现Bilbo是对的，哪里也找不到Thorin。“他本来在我身边，但是突然就消失了！”

“我们应该去找他。”Bofur说，Bilbo点点头，两个人偷偷走开了。

***********

Thorin从形状上认出清洁剂的瓶子，发现躲起来真是太无聊了。他应该选更有趣的地方躲藏，至少不是有强烈清洁剂气味的地方。

他皱着鼻子，坐回水桶上。他藏在这里多久了？感觉像几个小时，数天，或者数周！他可以肯定他的妈妈认为他逃跑了，他的弟弟可能已经开始霸占他的玩具。但是Thorin不能出去，他们仍然试图给他注射疫苗。

橱柜门传来轻轻的敲打声，Thorin僵住了，他被发现了！爬过去躲在装满的架子后面时，绊到拖布和扫把，把它们撞了一地。

门喀拉喀拉打开了一个小缝，Bilbo探进头来。“Thorin？”他问道，“你在里面吗？”

Thorin喘息着，看到Bilbo走进柜子轻轻关上身后的文，他知道Bilbo听到了。“我知道你在里面。”Bilbo继续道。

“走开。”Thorin轻声回道，两条腿紧靠在胸前把自己团成一个球。他永远不会出去，如果有必要他会在这里待一百年。

Bilbo只是叉起腰，瞪着Thorin声音的来源。“我不会走开。”他反驳，“立刻给我出来。”

“不，”Thorin回答，“我不会出去的。”

看来简单的方法没有用，Bilbo想，于是他决定亲自动手。他爬过水桶，避开拖把和扫帚。他抱住Thorin，后者低头盯着自己的膝盖，背对着Bilbo。

“所有人都在找你。”Bilbo说。

“我不关心。”Thorin喃喃着，蜷缩四肢尽可能远离Bilbo，远一点儿是一点儿。

Bilbo把胳膊肘放在膝盖上，双手捧着脑袋沉思起来。“你需要注射疫苗。”

Thorin打了个冷颤，他不愿意考虑，他绝对不会接受。

疫苗？那是什么？从来没听说过。

“Thorin，”Bilbo推了推他。

“让我一个人待着！”Thorin喊道，摇晃着站起来，挪到柜子的另一头。“我不要疫苗，所以走开！”

他没打算对Bilbo大呼小叫，但是他得到一记怒视作为回答。“你不是在对我吼叫吧，Thorin。”Bilbo严厉地说，不赞同地摇了摇手指。“你只是被吓坏了——”

“我不害怕。”Thorin虚弱地反驳，他没有被吓到，是恐怖至极。这个世界上他最不希望的就是让一根针插进他的肉里，眼睁睁看着小药滴侵入血液，然后带着一片瘀痕走来走去。创可贴确实色彩丰富，但是在消除畏惧和疼痛上没有什么帮助。

Bilbo的眼神软化了，他小心地靠近Thorin，把手放在他的后背上。“偶尔害怕也没关系。”Bilbo告诉他。

“我没有。”Thorin坚持，抽了抽鼻子。“我没有害怕，一丁点儿也没有。”他试图躲开，但是那就意味着去角落里，但是唯一的出路被Bilbo占着。“我很勇敢。”Thorin含糊地说。

“我知道。”Bilbo微笑起来，“你是最勇敢的。”他靠得更近了，好像在分享秘密一样。“你独自面对Azog，而且你在最后一分钟成功地扮演了圣诞老人，你还总是保护我。没有人比你更勇敢。”Bilbo细数。

Thorin小声咕哝着Bilbo听不清楚的话，但更像是争辩。“你是！你不会被鬼屋的怪物吓到，而且你也没哭，一次都没有，即使是受伤的时候。我认为你非常非常勇敢。”Bilbo坚持。

“我不想打疫苗。”Thorin承认，“不喜欢打针。”

“一点儿也不疼，”Bilbo说，他的话只得到Thorin怀疑的眼神。“有一点儿疼。”

“我不能，”Thorin说，“我就是做不到。”

Bilbo停下来思考了片刻，他知道护士和老师正在找他，而且恐怕他妈妈已经被叫来了。“我会给你我额外的蛋糕。”Bilbo告诉他，“当做你的报酬！”

“报酬？”

“奖励，”Bilbo解释道，“因为你完成了一个了不起的任务！”

************

Freya跑出家门时正好听到电话铃声响起，她思考是否要接听——她需要去找她的儿子，而且说真的他们怎么把他搞丢了？——她跑回屋里抓起电话，猜想一定是学校通知找到她儿子了。

************

Thorin坐在坐位上，脸上挂着蛋糕碎屑，胳膊上粘着明亮的蓝色创可贴。Bilbo坐在他旁边，嘴上沾着香草糖霜。他们俩一起对Grey先生露出微笑，后者挫败地摇摇头，推着他们回到教室。

不管怎样，孩子终究是孩子。


	20. 二十、Rose~玫瑰~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *copper代表#F03865（HEx code），1997年发售的16色Preal Brite蜡笔。

“我应该穿白色，”Bilbo第一千次重复，而他父亲的手里正举着一件海军蓝外套。他扫过成堆的套装，没有白色，于是走开了。“我和Thorin必须是配对的。”

Bungo对着手里的外套皱起眉，白色？白色太不切实际，Bilbo会弄脏的！更不用提他要穿着到处跑。“你不觉得蓝色是更好的选择？”

Bilbo叹了口气，意有所指地看着他的母亲。他的表情清楚地表现出请求她跟那个可笑的他称为父亲的男人谈谈。Belladonna扶乱Bilbo的卷发。“你去看看鞋子如何？”他点点头，跑出去，试穿每一双可以搭配白外套的鞋子。

“那不切实际，”一出Bilbo的听力范围，Bungo立刻对她说。“他再也不会穿这些衣服了。”

Belladonna从Bungo手里抢过蓝外套，套回衣架上。“那是他的婚礼。”Belladonna提醒他，“而且他不是打算再也不穿这些了。”

“他才五岁！”

“小声点儿！”Belladonna责备地说，“你应该为他们感到骄傲，他和Thorin一起计划了这场婚礼。”

Bungo抱怨着，从衣柜里拿出一件白色的外套。“他会弄脏的。”

“你只是因为你的宝贝长大了而感到心烦意乱。”

***************

Thorin站在花店里，盯着店主推荐的襟花。一方面，粉色康乃馨非常适合Bilbo蜜色的卷发和玫瑰色的脸蛋；但是一方面，蓝色纽扣（而且这难道不是个搞笑的花名嘛）是Thorin喜欢的颜色。这真是个艰难的抉择。

“你怎么看？”他问，决定把问题留给专家。

“你说为了婚礼准备的？”年长的男子问。

Thorin点点头，“为我的新娘。”Thorin进一步解释。

花店主人看看面前的襟花，“或许你可以给她买一把花束。”

“Bilbo是男孩。”Thorin告诉他。为什么所有的大人都觉得他应该跟一个女孩结婚？女孩令人厌烦。Dis不讨人厌，但那是因为她是妹妹，而妹妹不允许讨人厌，虽然他们非常闹人。

店主撇了撇嘴，把花放回冷柜里，然后向Thorin示意柜台后面。“我不该给你看着这些，”店主小声说，打开一个巨大的冷柜，里面有很多绽放的漂亮红玫瑰。“这些超出你的承受范围，但是我可以给你打折，鉴于你对你的小男孩那么认真。”

“是的，先生。”Thorin回答。他非常认真，需要很久之后他才能找到工作，买得起一栋房子、一条狗。最多五年。但是他打算认真去做。为了Bilbo做任何事。而首先是一个完美的婚礼。“如果有需要，我会花掉整个小猪银行里的钱。”

“哇哦，整个小猪银行！”店主高呼，“你很有奉献精神。”

Thorin郑重地凝视着年长男子的双眼。“我爱他，胜过整个广阔的世界。”

店主大笑起来，揉乱Thorin的头发。“我敢打赌你是的，”他咯咯笑着，而Thorin瞪着他，把脸上的头发拨开。店主拿出两支怒放的红玫瑰。“我们还要装饰上一些满天星。”他自言自语，

他把完成的襟花递给Thorin，后者看到后脸上挂起大大的笑容。“完美至极！”

*************

妈妈给他照相的时候，Frerin皱起眉，手臂交叉、噘着嘴，看起来像个坏脾气的小天使。“听话。”Freya催促，Dis大头向下卡住了，她的裙子滑下去露出她的小屁屁。

Thorin扶她站起来，避免被她沾满草莓的小手碰到。他不想弄脏白色的新外套。Frerin依然皱着眉，“不。”他告诉他的妈妈。

Freya再次按下快门，把小儿子别扭的样子留在底片上。她放下相机，叹了口气。她无法强迫Thorin让他弟弟做他的伴郎，那毕竟是Thorin自己的婚礼，而且Dwalin坚定地想要拥有这个头衔。

“你可以当持戒者，”Thrain建议，跟在十二个盛装打扮、翻领上别着粉色康乃馨的小男孩后面，他们的父母正在起居室里大声聊天。

“你们所有人站成一排。”Freya命令道，男孩们对他露出笑脸、推推搡搡时拍下照片。Dis欢快地拍着手。

Frerin的眉头展开了，“持戒者是什么？”

“是拿着婚戒的人。”Thrain解释道，“用一个小垫子端上去。”

Dwalin撅着嘴，无疑他才应该是拿着戒指那个人。伴郎是他的责任，但是Balin拍了他的后脑，在他耳边小声说，“Frerin是假的。”这才稍稍安抚了他。

Frerin在他的妈妈拍了几张照片的空挡想了想，“好吧。”他接受了这个任务，露出过去两天中唯一一个微笑。

他的妈妈立刻按下快门，“好极了！”

************

Bilbo穿过窗帘向外窥视，看到朋友们和他们的家长出现在他家的马路上。几个小时前，他和父母在后院安排好典礼用的桌椅，他的爸爸为他摘了最棒的花。现在一切就绪，Bilbo尽最大的努力克制住自己。

他想立刻跑出去跟朋友们问好，但是直到婚礼开始他不能跟Thorin见面。那是规定。Bilbo在床垫上蹦来蹦去，在床上踢着他崭新的鞋子。

门口传来轻轻的敲门声，Bilbo打起精神喊道，“进来！”

门开了个小缝，Bofur的脑袋冒出来。“你好！”

“Bofur！”Bilbo大喊，跳下床，抱住他的朋友。“你不该来这里。”

“只有新郎不能。”他打消Bilbo的顾虑，环视Bilbo的卧室。

“我是来把这个给你，”Bofur拿出Thorin委托他送来的襟花。Bilbo目瞪口呆地看向美丽的玫瑰和满天星。“简直太梦幻了。”Bofur点头赞叹，然后帮忙别在Bilbo的衣领上。

门外又响起敲门声，Belladonna探进头来。“准备好了？”她问。

Thorin站在苹果箱做成的圣坛前Balin跟他站在一起，Dwalin手里拿着一份婚礼誓约的复印件站在Thorin身后，每隔几分钟就拍拍口袋，确认委托他的戒指是否在口袋里。

Belladona和Freya手里拿着相机，Thrain打开收音机，扬声器里传出一首贝多芬（或者是莫扎特，还是其他谁的）的古典音乐。

Dis摇摇摆摆走下过道，小心地把花瓣撒在路上，不过中途就被其他事情吸引了注意力，把篮子放在地上，回到来的路上去找她的妈妈。接着是Frerin，手里端着一个小垫子，上面摆着两个便宜的塑料戒指，他自豪地顺着过道昂首阔步，直到绊倒在自己的鞋带上，戒指飞出去，而他自己的脸摔进小垫子里。

Thorin不得不离开他的位置，扶起他不断抽鼻涕的弟弟，不断安抚他戒指没事。大人们发出的赞叹声简直震耳欲聋。Thorin整理好弟弟身上的衣物，拖着他去找父亲。

接着——

接着婚礼进行曲开始演奏，所有宾客从座位上站起来，看着Bilbo走下步道，Bungo焦虑地跟在他旁边。他的未婚夫穿着白色的外套是那么可爱，胸口别着一点红色也完美到没话说，Thorin傻愣愣地看着他，心中暗想他选择的襟花果然是对的。

到达神坛前，Bungo把Bilbo交给Thorin，严厉地看了眼对方，而Thorin严肃地回视年长者，点了点头。

“你看起来很漂亮。”Thorin接过Bilbo的手，发出一声赞叹。

“你看起来也很漂亮。”Bilbo答道。

Balin清清喉咙，开始念他的台词。“Bilbo Baggins，你愿意接着这个……男孩成为你的丈夫吗？爱他、尊敬他、关怀他、保护他，摒弃一切杂念，一心一意对待他吗？”

“什么杂念？”Bilbo问。

Balin看着他的单子，他也不怎么明白。“意思是……”他顿住了，思考正确的用词。然后他灵机一动。“意思是你要跟Thorin永远在一起，没有其他人能够让你改变主意嫁给他。”

两个男孩同时点点头表示明白，他们肯定能承诺这一点。“我愿意。”Bilbo回到。

“那么，Thorin Octavius Durin，你愿意接受这个男孩成为你的丈夫？爱他、尊敬他、关怀他、保护他，摒弃一切杂念，一心一意对待他吗？”

Thorin飞快地点点头，“我愿意。”他急忙说。

Dwalin从口袋里掏出戒指，递给Thorin。男孩们交换戒指，Balin对他们露出微笑。“我现在宣布你们成为夫妻。”他停了片刻。“夫夫。”他重申，“现在，你们可以亲吻彼此了。”他稳重地加上。

Thorin红着脸转向Bilbo，过去总是由Bilbo发起他们的亲吻，但这是他的婚礼，而他现在是一个真正的男子汉了。他靠过去，在Bilbo的嘴唇上落下一吻，他的父母和其他家庭成员爆发出一阵欢呼声，接着闪光灯、快门的声音络绎不绝。

Bungo擦干眼角的泪痕，Belldonna拍拍他的膝盖。“他们长大得太快了。”他哭诉。

现在乏味的部分结束了，孩子们欢快地呼喊着，向新人们撒米。Freya分发肥皂水，很快肥皂泡飘满整个院子，男孩们跑来跑去，衣服上手上沾满肥皂水。

最后孩子们坐进自己的座位，致力于面前的美食，烧烤猪肉、鸡肉、花生奶油、芹菜、胡萝卜还有玉米，是孩子们前两天帮Belladonna一起准备的。

吃完晚餐后，音响再次打开，Thorin和Bilbo开始一支成为夫夫后的舞蹈，整个过程中Thorin低头看着自己的脚，极力避免踩到Bilbo。Bilbo拉着Thorin转圈的时候一直发出咯咯咯的笑声。

然后太阳开始落下，Gandalf带着一包特殊的烟火出现，他在太阳落山的时候准时放了出去。孩子们欢呼、尖叫着，兴奋地看着夜空被烟火点亮。

聚会最后还是结束了，他们向彼此告别。Thorin坦然地送给Bilbo一个晚安吻，许诺第二天见。Bilbo紧紧地抱住Thorin，把Quack博士送给他作为陪伴。

两个男孩分别被他们的妈妈送上床以后，他们像做了场梦一样叹息着，凝视着手指上的戒指。这就是永恒，他们发誓要永远记得这个日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者已经把这个故事系列化了，新的故事叫做《Color by number》，是讲成人后的两人的故事。  
> 故事的开始时Bilbo被干豆腐劝服成为小时候这家幼儿园的老师，而Thorin送刚成为幼稚园生的Kili去上学。第一章没有两人的对手戏，但是简介里说Thorin觉得Baggins这个姓非常熟悉。所以我觉得本文最后一章本来很甜蜜，突然就虐起来了囧。果然小朋友的“爱情”都是儿戏啊……  
> 第二部暂时还没有翻的打算，需要等看看情况再说。所以，暂别Color系列~感谢大家一直以来的支持~鞠躬谢幕！下一篇再见！~


End file.
